Adiós a mis vacaciones de verano
by Monkey D. Umi
Summary: Me llamo Alice, llegue a otro mundo por culpa de ciertos príncipes del imperio Kou, los cuales son mas jóvenes que el canon en el manga. Creí que era una broma de cámara oculta así que por algunas razones le dí en la espinilla a Kouen, para bien o para mal la que se hizo daño al final fui yo, no ayudaba mucho el que estuviera descalza. ¿A sí, he comentado de que no se el idioma?
1. Locura

**Antes que nada tengo que decir que Magi no me pertenece sino a Shinobu Ohtaka. Solo me pertenecen los OC y la historia. No tengo ninguna intención de ofender a nadie, si a alguien le ofende la historia me disculpo de antemano, no tengo ninguna intención de burlarme de nadie solo quiero darle humor a la historia. También me quiero disculpar por las faltas de ortografía y demás debido a que está entre mis primeras historias por favor no sean muy malos con migo. Cualquier duda o idea es bienvenida. También quiero mencionar que esta historia me ha ayudado a escribirla como en todas, mi amiga Paula la cual se llama en fanfiction** **Trafalgar D. Water Rena** **. No quiero hacer un personaje estilo Mary Sue así que avisadme si lo estáis empezando a ver como uno, como también si los personajes son muy OC. Se aceptan ideas para nuevas historias y como ideas para la historia en sí misma.**

* * *

 **.**

" _A veces ocurre que lo que empieza como una locura se convierte en lo mejor de tu vida."_

 **.**

 **PRIMER DÍA**

 **CAPÍTULO 1: LOCURA**

 **.**

 **[ALICE POV]**

Vale, esto no era normal, incluso para mí, y eso ya es decir. Ahora mismo estaba siendo observada por numerosas personas, las cuales no me quitaban el ojo de encima, me sentía como un animal en un zoológico, ahora que lo pienso si de esta manera se sienten los pobres yo creo que me apiado de ellos porque es una desagradable sensación. Y como los animales en el zoológico los observadores tienen una distancia aceptable y una valla, yo por suerte tenía una distancia prudente de unos seis metros de las personas más cercanas, si precisamos un poco, pero lo más importante _"¡¿Dónde coño esta mi valla?! ¡La necesito ahora mismo!"_ , y no era por nada, todos me estaban mirando raro, y creo que el que va a ser atacado al final voy a ser yo y no ellos. Pero la verdad había otra cosa que hizo que no me preocupara por esas miradas que me enviaban, y eso era: yo misma, específicamente mi adorado trasero, que ahora mismo me dolía como nunca. ¿Por qué? Pues muy sencillo, porque de repente sin ninguna razón razonable, había empezado a caer como si no hubiera mañana y al llegar al suelo me lo había golpeado como nunca. Haciendo que empezara a maldecir en voz alta por el dolor de mis pompas traseras. Y hubiera continuado si no fuera por un par de cosas, y entre esas "cosa" se encontraban que me había clavado mi móvil en mi trasero, había sido acosada por una horda de mariposas que al final conseguí que me dejaran un poco tranquila, y como punto culminante, enfrente mío, las personas que me habían estado observando ¡estaban haciendo cosplay! No miento en serio. Y no, no cualquier cosplay, todos ellos estaban haciendo de algún personaje de "magi" específicamente del imperio Kou, incluso había personajes de relleno que ni siquiera tienen nombre, ¿no podían haberse disfrazado de Sinbad, Aladdin, Alibaba o yo qué sé yo? Pero enserio de ¿relleno? o son muy rigurosos para hacer de una cosa en específico o no les apetecía hacer más trajes diferentes. Cualquiera de las dos razones que fuera, tenía que admitir que estaban muy bien hechos, incluso los que los vestían tenían un increíble parecido a los personajes del manga, si no fuera porque eran demasiado jóvenes, el que se hacía pasar por Kouen, principalmente porque no pasaría de los veinticuatro años de edad y en el anime, lo más joven que apareció fue a los veintiocho y así sucesivamente ahora que miraba bien el que se hacía pasar por Kouha era una monada, creo que le deberían mantener lejos de mi porque creo que lo voy a dejar sin respiración si lo agarro porque lo voy a abrazar con todas mis fuerzas y nunca soltarlo, sip, tengo una manía por las cosas monas, esponjosas y lindas. _"Alice contrólate, piensa primero en lo que está pasando aquí y por qué estamos aquí, ya luego abrazamos a la copia de Kouha más tarde"_ pensé para misma mientras me daba una bofetada mental. Tras mi discusión conmigo misma empecé a mirar a mis alrededores dándome cuenta de que estaba en una amplia sala de forma cuadrada con un diseño chino con las paredes y columnas de un color rojo potente que se había desgastado con el tiempo hasta el punto de dejar un rojo muy desgastado, no tenía ventanas exceptuando unas minúsculas bastante alargadas y rectangulares que estaban arriba de todo el techo que hacía que se iluminara un poco la estancia y parecía que el edificio era un tanto antiguo, al cual llevaban sin limpiar unas cuantas décadas porque estaba lleno de polvo, telarañas y las paredes estaban desquebrajándose (me sorprende de que aun no se haya derruido), el techo estaba a bastante altura podía llegar a los cinco metros de altura fácilmente, al fijarme bien me di cuenta de que estaba en el centro de la sala, encima de una plataforma de piedra circular un tanto grande de lo que parecía ¿un altar?

Había cuatro puertas amplias en las paredes cada una en una de estas y que estaba una enfrente de la otra, eran de dos partes, con grandes diseños en ellas, las cuales por un camino de piedra se unían con el altar el cual al estar elevado a medio metro de altura del suelo, se podía subir atreves de unas escaleras también de piedra. Los caminos hacia al altar estaban rodeados por ambas partes por los pilares que sujetaban el edificio con una separación entre ellos de metro y medio. La otra zona del suelo que no era de piedra estaba recubierta por madera.

La amplia sala era impresionante. En la cual se encontraba un gran número de personas, entre las más cercanas eran cinco personas las cuales me rodeaban, tres mujeres y dos hombres. Llevaban quimonos blancos con algunas telas decorativas de color azul y violáceo. Lo que más destacaba de ellos era que cada uno de ellos en alguna parte del cuerpo llevaban vendas blancas, junto con unos ¿talismanes chinos o eran japoneses? Pegados a las vendas. Además de que en las manos llevaban unos bastones de metal de color negro que prácticamente los superaban en altura. Sus caras a pesar de que a alguno casi no se le notaba por llevar algunas vendas en ella, la tenían bastante pálida y sudorosa, como si hubieran estado haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ello prácticamente solo se mantienen en pie por el bastón. Pero lo más extraño de todos ellos es que me están mirando como si fuera una llama en la oscuridad, o por así decirlo como una persona famosa. Oye, yo sentirme alagada me siento, pero que dejen de mirarme así, que es espeluznante. Y como había notado antes enfrente mío estaba el que iba vestido de Kouen, la verdad es que destacaba bastante, y a cada lateral estaban, por una parte la monada y súper achuchable, también llamada Kouha. Y al otro lado Koumei el cual me estaba mandando una mirada que no lograba descifrar. Además de un grupo de personas que también llevaban vendas o alguna cosa extraña en su vestimenta, no eran más de siete los cuales parecía que hasta hace poco habían estado haciendo algo hasta que se detuvieron mirándome raro otros más que novedad, los cuales llevaban los mismos trajes que los cinco primeros. La verdad sus trajes estaban muy bien hechos y todo. Me encantaría conocer a la persona que los ha hech…. ¡Un momento! ¡¿Dónde narices estoy?! Si no recuerdo mal yo estaba plácidamente haciendo el vago en casa. ¡En casa! ¡La cual se encuentra en España! ¡Cómo narices he acabado aquí cuando estaba en mi casa, no hay manera de que en menos de cinco minutos entraran en mi casa y me tiraran aquí o algo así! ¡Por no mencionar de que no hay ninguna estructura de este estilo en España, no, Europa, ya ni mi ciudad te digo asique fíjate tú!

O espera, igual es una broma de cámara oculta, porque la verdad eso suena mucho mejor de que allá sido secuestrada por una secta con complejo friki, los cuales lo han hecho para ofrecerme en sacrificio para yo que sé que pichorras. Sip, la cámara oculta suena muuuucho mejor. Y abría continuado con sus pensamientos si no fuera porque ahí había un gran problema, y eso era nada más y nada menos que ¡yo aún estaba en pijama! El cual rebelaba un poco demasiada piel pero ¿y qué? Era el pijama de verano obviamente enseñaba piel para no darte calor, pero una cosa es que tu familia te vea en pijama y otra muy distinta es que te vean unos completos EXTRAÑOS. Haciendo que me sonrojara y me intentara cubrir con mis manos, lo cual era completamente inútil.

¡Vale que me estén gastando una broma! Principalmente porque los muy desgraciados van a tener la mala suerte de conocer lo que ocurre cuando me gastan una broma, y esa es, que se la voy a devolver multiplicada por diez. Porque me gustan las bromas, pero eso solo si soy yo la que las hace y no viceversa. Pero no es que me importara mucho el estar en pijama si no que me hacía pensar de mejor manera el porqué narices estaba vestido así. Haciéndome pensar en lo que ha ocurrido en las últimas horas para que estuviera aquí.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

Es un día normal en los muchos que hay en las vacaciones de verano. Y como siempre yo estaba haciendo el vago en el sofá, con el aire acondicionado puesto. Estaba despatarrada en el sofá, boca arriba del sofá, mientras que una pierna mía se colgaba fuera de este. Con el móvil en la mano encima de mi cara, haciéndome resoplar un momento por el calor que me daba el flequillo recto que llegaba casi encima de los ojos, los cuales eran marrones con un toque dorado, tenía el cabello completamente negro, el cual llevaba amarrado en dos coletas altas las cuales me llegaban hasta un poco más debajo de la espalda. La verdad, no me lo había cortado desde hace un largo tiempo, y lo abría hecho si no fuera porque mi madre adoraba mi cabello largo diciendo cosas como que soy una chica y no sé qué pichorras más, bueno mientras que ella este feliz no le veo el problema, pero es que eso de que me llegue a más de la espalda es ya pasarse. Llevaba mi adorado pijama amarillo de tirantes los cuales bajaban tan abajo por los laterales de la camisa que dejaban ver por completo el top negro que llevaba debajo junto con la piel blanquecina de esa zona que estaba descubierta. En la camisa ponía "MORNING COFFEE" junto con una boca sonriente cerrada de un emoticono sacando la lengua hacia el lateral izquierdo, todo ello de color negro. Y unos pantalones cortos de color azul marino con mini emoticonos a líneas negras por todo el pantalón, el cual llevaba un cordón amarillo como adorno. Otro punto importante era que tenía unas cuantas tiritas por casi una gran parte del cuerpo, sip, soy un poco torpe, bueno bastante, no hay día que por lo menos no me allá lastimado un par de veces, pero bueno dejemos mi torpeza para otra ocasión. También destacaba de qué iba descalza junto con la enorme bolsa de golosinas que tenía encima en la tripa la cual me iba a comer porque llevaba sin comer desde que me he levantado de la cama solo con mi adorado café y eso hace ya tres horas necesitaba comer o en cualquier momento me rugirá la tripa de hambre. Y que mejor que comer lo que más te gusta, la verdad no sé cómo no he engordado tengo un gran amor a los dulces prácticamente son mi comida diaria y soy muy dependientes de ellos después de mi amado café, claro está. Que si, qué ejercicio hago y mucho la verdad, sobre todo para escapar de las escenas del crimen de mis bromas soy un visto no visto, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que me faltaba un gran porcentaje de grasa por la gran cantidad de bollos que como, y entre otras cosas que me faltaban y lo más importante ¡incluso de pecho! Era un insulto a la raza femenina prácticamente no tenia pechos y eso era demasiado deprimente la verdad por poco y no llegaba a la copa B ¡A mis dieciocho años de vida!, junto con que mi altura solo fuera era de uno sesenta y uno, no ayudaba mucho la verdad. A pesar de la gran cantidad de leche que tomo, o más bien del café con leche que tomo, hablando de eso todos los que me rodean me dicen que soy muy dependiente de él, pero creo que no es para tanto es decir solo cinco vasos de café diario no son para tanto ¿…no? Además de que no es como si pasara nada si lo tomo, bueno tal vez hace que mi hiperactividad aumente de por sí, y puede que arranque la mano de cuajo al que intente quitármelo y/o tirármelo al suelo, pero eso es completamente y absolutamente normal ¿quién narices puede quitarle a una inofensiva chica su amado café el cual si no toma no es persona? Esa persona tiene que ser la persona más malvada y cruel del mundo, más malvada que esas personas que roban caramelos a los niños. Además de que mi madre al darse cuenta por mi amor al café de repente me cambio al café natural, no es que me importara, ahora soy tan dependiente de uno como el otro, ¿oh fue porque tomaba mucho de este que decidió que entraran menos químicos en mi cuerpo? Bueno como sea~ lo importante es que sigo tomando café y así todos contentos.

Y yo como siempre con mi móvil haciendo cualquier cosa como por ejemplo ver mi adorado anime en él.

Bueno pues ese era un día como cualquier otro. Solo yo estaba en casa, al parecer les dio por salir a algún lado a toda mi familia la cual se componía de mis dos padres _"malditos padres en su mundo de achuchones y besos, ¿Es que no saben lo que es la vergüenza?"_ y mis dos hermanos pequeños, el más grande es de quince años el cual es el ejemplo mismo de un demonio con apariencia de un angelito _"Por suerte para mí su personalidad diabólica no va dirigida a mí en su mayoría, me parece que he sido la causante de su personalidad, pero bueno que le vamos a hacer el daño ya está hecho._ " Y la más pequeña mi hermana de unos trece años _"No sé cómo no ha muerto por mis abrazos, la verdad. Pero en mi defensa diré que es tan mona que nadie se la puede resistir quien lo haga es un ser sin corazón, por no mencionar que cuando era pequeña me seguía como patito a su mamá, que tiempos aquellos, como los echo de menos."_ Aunque no se cómo les apeteció hacer eso con el calor que hace fuera, por Dios, si es que con el calor que hace no apetece ni moverse a ningún lado, incluso yo me he detenido mis bromas y venganzas durante un tiempo, lo único que apetece es hacer el vago como un oso perezoso, hay como envidio a esos bichos, vivir una vida sin preocupaciones y siempre estando colgando de algún lado. Sip, completamente envidiable.

Y habría sido un día completa normal si de repente no hubiera sentido un temblor a mí alrededor, para luego darme cuenta de que estaba cayendo como si de un precipicio se tratara o más bien sentía de que algo estaba tirando de mí bueno detalles, al principio el razonamiento más lógico sería que estuviera cayendo del sofá pero el tiempo de que tardo en caer de este, no se compara a lo que yo estoy tardando en caer. Al fijarme bien no estaba en mi sala de estar, haciendo que mientras que sentía como el viento golpeaba en mi cara y mientras miraba hacia el fondo el cual no se veía porque todo lo que me rodeaba estaba a oscuras, podía tener algo delante mío y yo ni darme cuenta de ello, así que así es como se sienten los topos… vaya que pena me dan, bueno la vida sigue y ellos seguirán siendo ciegos y yo moriré de un golpe espachurrada contra el suelo. ¡Viva! Y bueno y tras mis divagaciones mentales hice lo que era lo más normal en esa situación. Gritar como si mi vida dependiera de ello aunque la verdad es así.

\- ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡MORIRÉ COMO PURÉ DE PATATA! ¡MORIRÉ Y AUN SOY VIRGEN! ¡NI SIQUIERA ESO, TODAVÍA NO HE DADO MI PRIMER BESO, ES QUE UNO DEBE MORIR SIN SIQUIERA HABER HECHO ESO! ¡¿POR QUÉ MUNDO CRUEL?! - grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras caía al vació.

 **-15 minutos después-**

\- Wa~ esto es divertido - exprese después de quince minutos de caída libre sin ver ni una mierda, en los cuales los pase la mitad del tiempo cantando canciones y comiéndome mi amado regaliz el cual encontré, el pobre estaba cayendo a mi lado, si yo voy él también va, es más fiel que un perro. Al principio no sabía si alegrarme por ello o maldecirlos a ellos también, ya que al verlos me da casi un infarto, ya que como dije antes no veo ni una mierda enserio no veo ni mis manos, así que dime tú como reaccionarías si de repente mientras estas cantando para entretenerte con algo, sientes algo detrás de ti, casi me muero de un infarto al corazón, y después de mi casi infarto, lo di menos importancia encogiéndome de hombros y aproveche el tiempo, resumiendo, empecé a dar volteretas en el aire– ¡con todos ustedes super Alice!- exclame poniéndome en toda pose estilo Superman. ¿Qué? Después de tres minutos, eso de gritar como loca desesperada me parecía estúpido, principalmente porque no le veía el sentido a desgarrarme la voz para nada. Además ¿Quién demonios no aprovecharía esto? Era como estar volando, si quitamos el hecho de que no veía una mierda y de que me convertiría en papilla humana cuando llegara al final de esto. Sip, hay que vivir la vida como si fuera el último día de tu vida, nunca mejor dicho.

Para cuando me quise dar cuenta una luz que apareció de la nada me golpeo en la cara haciéndome cerrar los ojos por auto reflejo para luego al abrirlos darme cuenta de que había pasado de no ver nada a ver una gran sala, aunque eso era lo menor de mis preocupaciones. Estaba a una distancia de más de cinco metros de altura, donde pude ver lo que me convertiría en papilla humana, un amplio suelo de piedra con forma circular. Haciéndome dar cuenta de que este era mi último momento de vida, me arrepentí de no haberme comido ese pastel de chocolate que tenía guardado, dándome cuenta de algo muy importante, si alguna vez me apetece hacer algo hacerlo en ese mismo momento y no dejarlo para después porque si no, bueno, podrías acabar como papilla arrepintiéndote por no haberlo hecho, que cruel es la vida en un momento estas tan tranquila tumbada en el sofá y un segundo después estas apunto de estrellarte contra el suelo. Pero mis arrepentimientos no acaban ahí, si no que hay más, como el no haber secuestrado al perro de la vecina y esquilarlo, por Dios, más que un perro parecía una oveja y enserio que no bromeo la primera vez que lo vi pensé que era un cojín ni la cara se le veía, incluso las patas se las tapan el pelaje, por no decir que el pobre se estaba muriendo de calor, no es broma el perro no se movía esta mañana cuando me he asomado por la ventana, por lo menos seguía con vida… creo. Y creo que hay alguna que otra cosa más pero para cuando iba por la mitad de la caída mentalizándome el querer reencarnar como un oso perezoso, algo que parecían ¿mariposas? Creo que ahora esto alucinado, durmiendo, drogada o algo, mierda no quiero ir a un psicólogo, sicólogo o lo que sea me quitaran mi tiempo para usarlo para hablar con un extraño el cual te hace preguntas que hasta el perro de la vecina podría contestar por mí si pudiera hablar y si aun sigue con vida. Las mariposas blancas y negras que había por el lugar empezaron a rodearme por abajo dando vueltas con rapidez, haciendo que el golpe que me iba a dar disminuyera un gran porcentaje, pero no fue suficiente, principalmente porque al chocarme contra el suelo con mis pompas traseras me dolió como nunca antes. Haciéndome gritar como una loca.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA MI MALA SUERTE!, ¡¿Es que acaso el mundo no me ha jodido suficiente, que ahora, además de hacerme caer por un jodido agujero sin fondo que apareció de la nada, le da encima por añadirle y ver cómo me doy la leche de mi vida con mis pompas traseras que me duelen como nunca, haciéndolas tan grandes como una condenada pelota hinchable de playa?! ¡Y encima me he clavado algo en el trasero! –. Dije sacándome lo que sea que se me estaba clavando en mi adorado trasero. Llevándome la grata sorpresa de que era mi querido móvil, el cual para mi sorpresa todavía funcionaba, _"bendita sea la marca nokia y sus indestructibles teléfonos móviles."_ Exclame internamente mientras miraba hacia arriba como si una divinidad se encontrara allí arriba por la creación de estos adorados aparatos, agarrando el móvil con ambas manos en forma de rezo. Para más tarde dejar de hacerlo al darme cuenta de una cosa, lo que hizo que guardara el móvil en mi top porque si no tengo bolsillos ahora y necesitaba guardarlo en algún sitio. Las mariposas que me habían salvado de convertirme en puré de patata, me estaban rodeado hasta el punto de que tenía miedo de que se me metiera alguna por la nariz y/o la boca, lo cual me sorprendía que no lo hubieran hecho mientras despotricaba anteriormente porque sí, incluso en ese momento me rodeaban como polillas a la luz. Y abría hecho que se alejaran de mi si no fuera por una cosa las mariposas eran negras y blancas, y al parecer no se llevaban muy bien que se diga, porque se estaban peleando enfrente mío, y cuando digo enfrente mío lo digo enfrente de mis narices, literalmente. No puedo creer que estas cositas pudieron sostenerme para evitar que me rompiera el culo, pero lo más sorprendente de todo fue que a pesar de que se llevaran tan mal, decidieron hacer algo en lo que quedaran de acuerdo, simplificando salvándome de una muerte inminente, asíque como me han salvado por lo menos se merecen que las trate con amabilidad, y aquí es donde me doy cuenta de que he perdido la cordura porque ahora mismo yo voy a hablar con unas mariposas, sip, lo más normal del mundo, algo que se hace todos los días, note se el sarcasmo. No, en realidad esto hace que las personas te vean como si te tendrían que llevar a un psicólogo, el cual te preguntara si tienes tan pocos amigos como para hablar con bichos, pero claro todo eso dicho de una forma maquillada para que no se note tanto. Y ahí estamos las mariposas blancas vs negras mientras que yo abría la boca para detenerlas y dejaran de asfixiarme con su proximidad.

\- Si van a estar peleando como niños de primaria por lo menos háganlo a una distancia prudencial de mí, estáis demasiado cerca - murmure con calma viendo como ambas partes iban parando de pelear poco a poco, haciéndome que me aplaudiera mentalmente por el logro, y porque al menos logre decir algo sin que parecía demasiado idiota porque estaba ablando con unas mariposas que posiblemente no me entendían, pero al parecer lo hacían, haciendo que no pareciera una persona que hablaba con unos bichos que no la entendían, la entendían, o por lo menos quiero pensar eso, asique no parezco tan idiota. Haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en mi cara.

Y para mi gran alivio me di cuenta de que por lo menos me dejaban un poco de espacio personal y digo poco, pero aun así seguían dando vueltas alrededor de mí, pero por lo menos podía respirar sin preocuparme de que se metieran por mi boca o nariz. Una parte de ellas se esparcieron por la sala, mientras que otras se quedaban a mi alrededor, entre las que se alejaban una gran cantidad de las blancas se fueron hacia una misma dirección más bien hacia una misma persona en concreto la cual me estaba observando con una cara inescrutable. Para darme cuenta de que no estaba sola en la estancia y fijarme de que estaba siendo mirada y observada por completos extraños.

 **[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**

Levantándome del suelo poco a poco dejando la bolsa de los regalices a un lado y seguido por las extrañas mariposas a mi alrededor que se movían alrededor de mí como si me encontraran interesante y mi presencia placentera. La verdad en este momento solo quería saber porque esa maldita broma de cámara oculta estaba pasando mientras ella estaba en pijama además de descalza, porque en ese momento se estaba estremeciendo con cada paso que daba por la roca fría, ignorando ese hecho por cosas más prioritarias.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Para mi madre, padre y hermanos que estáis en el otro mundo… wow pareciera que estuvierais muertos de la manera en la que lo estoy poniendo, bueno da igual, hace una semana que llegue a este mundo y he decidido escribir cartas para calmar mi ansiedad la cual he empezado a sentir, por que os hecho mucho de menos, asíque como método para tranquilizarme escribo esto, lo cual no creo que os llegue pero me hace estar más tranquila. Lo que os envió es lo que paso cuando desaparecí."_

" _Con amor Alice."_

" _PD: que alguno de ustedes esquile al perro de la vecina enserio creo que algún día ese perro morirá por un golpe de calor."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿REWIEWS?**


	2. Locura, segunda parte

**Antes que nada tengo que decir que Magi no me pertenece sino a Shinobu Ohtaka. Solo me pertenecen los OC y la historia.**

 **Edad de Kouen: 24 años.**

 **Edad de Koumei: 22 años.**

 **Edad de Alice: 18 años.**

 **Edad de Kouha: 14 años.**

* * *

 **.**

" _La vida te pondrá obstáculos, pero los límites los pones tú."_

 **.**

 **PRIMER DÍA**

 **CAPÍTULO 2: LOCURA, SEGUNDA PARTE**

 **.**

 **[ALICE POV]**

 _Levantándome del suelo poco a poco dejando la bolsa de los regalices a un lado y seguido por las extrañas mariposas a mi alrededor que se movían alrededor de mí como si me encontraran interesante y mi presencia placentera. La verdad en este momento solo quería saber porque esa maldita broma de cámara oculta estaba pasando mientras ella estaba en pijama además de descalza, porque en ese momento se estaba estremeciendo con cada paso que daba por la roca fría, ignorando ese hecho por cosas más prioritarias._

Me fui acercando al que estaba disfrazado de Kouen, mientras las personas que estaban a mí alrededor empezaron a hablar en algún idioma que desconozco. Cada vez me iba acercándome más para aclarar las cosas o algo, porque la verdad no pensaba quedarme esperando a que algo pasara, mejor confrontar las cosas de frente, porque la verdad, las cinco personas que estaban alrededor mío en los bordes de lo que parecía un altar, como también eran las que estaban hablado en un idioma que no entendía o que estaban tan cansados supuesta mente que no podían pronunciar palabra correctamente hasta el punto de que pareciera que estaban hablando en chino, parecía que se iban a caer inconscientes en cualquier momento, para ser actores lo hacen increíblemente bien, tan bien que no me extrañaría que uno se tiraría al suelo para hacerse el inconsciente por el supuesto esfuerzo por el que se ha quedado así, el cual desconozco. Pero bueno yo pregunto al que va disfrazado de Kouen el cual las mariposas blancas le rodeaban como abejas a la miel, pero a una distancia prudencial no hay que olvidar que a uno de sus lados se encontraba el que iba disfrazado de Kouha, y la verdad no quiero lanzarme a él para abrazarlo como oso de peluche. Pero la verdad después de mi casi muerte me he dado cuenta de hacer las cosas cuando quieres hacerlas, así que en un segundo estaba enfrente suyo a unos dos metros de distancia y al siguiente estaba agarrando al mini Kouha el cual era más bajito que yo, entre mis brazos mientras que restregaba mi mejilla contra la suya, haciendo que el pequeño se tensara por la sorpresa, haciendo que los otros dos me miraran incrédulos.

\- Ah~ tienes las piel tan suave a pesar de ser un chico estoy tan celosa~ - murmure mientras continuaba frotando sus mejillas, las cuales hubiera continuado si no fuera porque al hablar desperté al mini Kouha de su parálisis por la sorpresa, haciendo que con sus manos intentara empujarla lejos de él. Y la verdad para un cuerpo tan pequeño tenía una increíble fuerza pero claro, aunque tuviera esa fuerza yo lo tenía bien agarrado, haciendo difícil soltarlo lo cual es algo que no quería. Haciéndolo que se juntara más a mí. Y por lo que pude notar un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su cara, _"ah~ que monada como voy a soltarlo ahora si me muestra esa cara"._

 **\- "¡¿Q-qué estás haciendo?! ¡Suéltame!" -** gritó la mini copia a la cual no le entendí ni una mísera palabra de lo que dijo. Pero con sus intentos de que me separara de podía hacerme a la idea. Así que solo por esta vez le hice caso, pero no antes de coger su sombrero azul verdoso y alejarme de él. El cual al darse cuenta de que le quite el sombrero empezó a seguirme gritando algo que seguramente era que se lo devolviese pero como no entiendo lo que dice, era escusa suficiente para que no tenga devolvérselo, mientras que yo empecé a dar vueltas con un solo pie como apoyo alrededor mío " _lo que es ir a clases de ballet cuando eras joven, te dan increíble flexibilidad y equilibrio, para algo sirvió esa tortura en la cual sentías que se te romperías todos los huesos"_ pensé para mí misma mientras lagrimas invisibles surcaban mi cara al recordar esas torturas, lo cual también ayudaba el que estuviera descalza, girando alrededor de mi cambiando de apoyo el pie cuando no podía dar más vueltas por falta de impulso o por esquivar al mini Kouha que quería recuperar su sombrero el cual me lo había puesto en la cabeza agarrando los bordes de este con mis manos para que no se cayera por que seguía con mis dos coletas y se enganchaba un poco dificil, además de que ayudaba al equilibrio, mientras observaba al mini Kouha y sus intentos fallidos de recuperar lo, lo que es una monada achucable, ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haberlo soltado pero bueno esto también es divertido, pensé para mi mismo mientras me reía dando vueltas por la sala mientras que debido a la diversión del proceso al parecer las mariposas les pareció también divertido porque empezaron a dar las vueltas del baile detrás de mí haciendo que pareciera que tenía una capa blanca y negra la cual se ondulara en el aire, mientras recibía una mirada fulminante de cierto pequeño príncipe y numerosas miradas de sorpresa por las acciones tan infantil que estábamos realizando Kouha y yo. Y así continuamos durante un rato por el que las mariposas seguían aumentando por querer divertirse también y yo me reía de los intentos fallidos de Kouha, hasta que me di cuenta de que el pequeño se había detenido de repente por alguna extraña razón el cual me estaba mirando como si me abría salido una segunda cabeza y al mirar alrededor me fije de que los demás también, haciendo que los mirara interrogantes mientras paraba de dar vueltas e inclinaba mi cabeza para darle más entendimiento a mi desconcierto. ¿Qué demonios les pasaba a todos? ¿Tal vez hice algo sin darme cuenta? La verdad no sabía lo que estaba pasando y la verdad no me importaba solo quería que dejaran de hacerlo, era incomodo. Así que me fui acercando poco a poco a Kouha, al cual le pase por delante de la cara la mano para ver si reaccionaba, pero aún así seguía mirándome de esa extraña manera haciendo que frunciera el ceño por ello, haciendo que cogiera el sombrero de mi cabeza y se lo pusiera en la suya con un poco de fuerza haciendo que este espabilara por fin y que parpadeara por la sorpresa llevando las manos al sombrero para verificar lo que estaba llevando, y yo le sonreí. Haciendo que al percatarse de la situación y se sonrojar, _"Aw~, que monada, me da miedo que alguna vez lo secuestren, bueno si eso ocurre solo tengo que traumar a los secuestradores por hacerlo después de todo solo yo puedo secustra…ejem, nadie debe secuestrar a nadie, sí, eso mismo."_

\- Solo porque me agradas a ti no te incluiré en la venganza que voy a planear por esta broma de cámara oculta - le dije sonriente. El cual me miro desconcertado por no entender lo que estaba diciendo, pero el inconscientemente se relajo como si hubiera notado que se salvaba de algo que no le agradaría.-Pero ustedes no se libran me he quedado con vuestras caras o lo que puedo ver de ellas, tengo una muy buena memoria para lo que me interesa- sonreí malignamente mirando a todos los demás presentes, haciendo que se tensaran inconscientemente a los demás presentes en la sala. Y el silencio en la sala habría continuado si no fuera porque…

 _ **« ¡GRRRRRRRR~! »**_

Un sonido atronador sonó por toda la sala, haciendo que todas las miradas (incluido la mía) se dirigieran al lugar procedente del que venía ese sonido, para darme cuenta de que había venido de mi estomago, _"esto es lo que pasa cuando solo te tomas un café para desayunar junto con un mísero regaliz y cuando te privan de comer tus dulces haciendo te caer por un agujero negro"_ me recriminé a mí misma, mientras me tapaba el estomago y un sonrojo tan grande hasta el punto de que también se me sonrojaron las orejas y unas lagrimas se amontonaban en mis ojos por la vergüenza. Mientras que recibía miradas de incredulidad haciendo que me muriera de la vergüenza _"¡donde hay una pala cuando se la necesita! ¡Porque ahora mismo quiero cavar un agujero y no salir nunca!, o mejor uso la pala para hacer que todos se olviden de lo que acaba de pasar a golpes, bueno a Kouha no le hago nada mientras que no diga nada pero los demás no se libran, y ahora ¿dónde está mi queridísima pala?"_ pero mis pensamientos y búsqueda de una pala se fueron al traste para cuando escuche una estruendosa risa en toda la estancia, haciendo que dirigiera mi mirada al culpable y próximo hombre a diez metros bajo tierra por atreverse reírse de mí, haciendo que lo fulminara con la mirada pero eso no ayudo mucho, es más me parece que se estaba riendo incluso más. Las miradas de incredulidad que iban dirigidas hacia mi anteriormente ahora iban dirigidas al que se estaba riendo, las cuales también con un toque de sorpresa como si no lo hubieran visto reír durante un tiempo o algo, ósea hacia el que iba disfrazado de Kouen.

\- ¡Tú! ¡Deja de reírte! - le grité mientras me acercaba hacia él rápidamente posicionándome enfrente de él y le señalaba con el dedo mientras intentaba imponer respeto hacia mi persona lo cual no ayudaba el que fuera cabeza y media más baja que él, aunque tampoco el que aún estuviera sonrojada aunque ahora más por la ira que otra cosa y aún tuviera las lagrimas en los ojos con el ceño fruncido, junto con mi cuerpo temblando por la ira, pero mi petición fue ignorada como si nada, incluso se rió más fuerte, y esta vez no es una suposición enserio lo noté que se estaba riendo más fuerte _de mí._ Haciendo que me molestara aún más. Haciendo que levantara la pierna izquierda hacia atrás para coger impulso y luego echarla hacia adelante para darle en toda la espinilla. Lo cual conseguí, ante todas las miradas de incredulidad dirigidas hacia mí. En cuanto le di en toda la espinilla solo pude pensar en tres cosas, una nunca más volverlo a hacer a no ser que tenga un zapato de metal, el cual no tengo, en sí, no tengo ninguno puesto ahora mismo porque si no mal recuerdo estaba descalza. Dos, que el tipo este se había dejado de reír para mirarme con falsa preocupación (o casi toda era falsa) y una muy bien escondida diversión en los ojos la cual pude apreciar por mis dotes de persona que le gusta joder a las personas con bromas de muy mal gusto hacia personas que me desagradan y personas de las cuales me quiero vengar porque me han hecho algo imperdonable como por ejemplo tirarme mi café, cogerme sin mi permiso mis bollos y/o mi café, simplemente por joder, es que debo saber en lo que están pensando para que no me engañen, y yo sea el que engañe y ese hombre que tenía delate mío me estaba intentando engañar del hecho de que no se estaba partiendo el culo aún por dentro. Y por último, tres y no menos importante, si no que en realidad es lo más importante, y es que yo estoy saltando a la pata coja de un lado al otro mientras que me sostengo la pierna con la que he intentando hacer daño a la copia más joven de Kouen, lo cual terminó en que yo fui la que se hizo daño, ese maldito hombre no era un humano normal parecía que estaba hecho de hierro, no miento enserio, él ni siquiera reacciono cuando le di con el pie en toda la espinilla, sino que el único que reacciono fui yo, sentía que me había golpeado el pie contra una pared de metal, y encima yo iba descalza, _"si es que yo soy toda una inteligencia divina, con lo gafe que soy y no me esperaba esto"_ me reprendí mentalmente a mí misma con todo el sarcasmo que tenía.

\- ¡ME CAGO EN LA LECHE DE TODO LO QUE ES COLORIDO, EN EL DIOS QUE TODO LO CREO Y EN EL MALDITO HIJO DE FRUTAS DE PELO ROJO QUE TENGO ENFRENTE! - empecé a exclamar con todas mis fuerzas mientras saltaba de un lado a otro mientras recibía una mirada de diversión oculta en la preocupación, y las miradas de los demás presentes que me miraban con pena y un tanto de incredulidad a los cuales les descendía la gota gorda en la nuca a todos. _"Nota mental nunca volveré a dar a ese hombre en la espinilla, mucho menos sin zapatos, y planear una venganza por esto este hombre se está metiendo en mi lista negra hacia el primer puesto a una velocidad vertiginosa, y eso que no lo conozco ni desde hace una hora, primero me intenta hacer una broma de cámara oculta, luego se burla de mi desgracia y por último me intenta engañar, lo que es una persona peligrosa como enemigo, y eso que aún no ha intentado hacerme nada enserio, miedo me da cuando eso llegue pero no pasa nada sobreviviré y me vengare."_ Pensé para mí misma mientras saltaba de un lado a otro estilo canguro mientras ponía una mirada de determinación en los ojos, lo que es una vista ridícula, pero bueno déjenme ser. Para luego darme cuenta de las mariposas me estaban rodeando con más fuerza como si estuvieran preocupadas por mi dolor en la pierna _"no sé si sentirme bien o mal por el hecho de que la única persona que está preocupada por mí resultaron ser unas mariposas. Ni persona eran. ¿Pero qué importa? Aw~, ellas sí que son buenas, por lo menos alguien se preocupa de verdad por mi desgracia y no me mira como una loca o me intenta engañar con una falsa preocupación."_ Pensé para mí misma mientras lloraba internamente.

Después de un minuto de salto al estilo canguro con una sola pierna, lo que son esos animales tan increíbles, yo solo llevo un minuto y ya estaba empezando a cansarme, mire al hombre que ya había puesto una "Poker Face" mientras que yo lo fulminaba con la mirada, en un completo silencio, si completo silencio el cual iba a romper, para quitarle de la cara esa maldita Poker Face cuando…

 _ **« ¡GRRRRRRRR~! »**_

Ese maldito sonido hizo que todas las miradas otra vez se dirigieran a mi estomago, exceptuando la mía la cual no la despegaba de los ojos del pelirrojo al cual estaba fulminando, mientras un increíble sonrojo aparecía otra vez mi cara, pero negándome a apartar los ojos de ese hombre al que fulminaba era como admitir que yo estaba por debajo de él y yo rotundamente me negaba a eso, y para mi desgracia ese mal nacido había hecho aparecer en su cara una sonrisita de medio lado que obviamente significaba que se estaba burlando de mí desgracia, será hijo de frutas. Y como no quería volver a sufrir la humillación de que mi estomago rugiera otra vez, después de mandarle otra mirada fulminante me di la vuelta dirigiéndome hacia el altar donde había dejado mi bolsa de golosinas arrastrando a Kouha conmigo al cual le había agarrado de la manga mientras me dirigía hacia mis anheladas chucherías, mientras me recibía miradas desconcertadas y curiosas de todos los presentes. Al llegar al centro me senté a estilo indio mientras tiraba de la manga de Kouha para que este hiciera lo mismo, el cual lo hizo un poco desconcertado al cual solté cuando este se sentó enfrente de mí. Agarre la bolsa y la abrí para mirar lo que había dentro. _"Regalices, chupa chups, caramelos, bollos de chocolate y crema, tabletas de chocolate con leche y chocolate negro, pokis o mikado como queráis llamarlo, chicles, ¡Oh~! Ositos de gominola y lo único que nunca debe faltar, mis adorados bombones de café. Menos mal que decidieron hacerme la broma de cámara oculta cuando tenía todo mi arsenal de dulces porque si no, el infierno ardería"_ pensé para mí misma mientras sacaba un par de regalices normales de color rojo y le entregaba uno a Kouha el cual lo cogió más por auto reflejo que por otra cosa, el cual al cogerlo lo miro con curiosidad y desconcierto mirándolo como si no sabría que hacer con él y nunca hubiera vist…. Jadee del horror de solo pensar en esa posibilidad, " _¿quién es su vida nunca ha visto un mísero regaliz? ¿Es por esto que está participando en la broma de cámara oculta? ¿Ni siquiera tiene el dinero suficiente para pagarse un mísero regaliz de cinco céntimos?"_ pensé para mí misma mientras ponía la mano que no tenía mi regaliz en su hombro izquierdo de modo de que señalizara mi comprensión hacia su desgracia y miraba hacia otro lado sin ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos por haber pensado en vengarme de él al principio por la broma de cámara oculta.

\- Lo siento no sabía que estabas pasando por tanto, por ello te daré tantos regalices y demás cosas tanto como quieras - le dije sin ser capaz de mirarlo aun a los ojos por a ver pensado en hacerle algo tan malo a él. Y si hubiera estado más atenta me hubiera dado cuenta de que recibía una mirada fulminante del mini Kouha porque él a pesar de no entenderme sentía que le estaba compadeciendo por alguna extraña razón. Y una mirada de incredulidad por parte de los demás los cuales si veían mi cara de sufrimiento y vergüenza por la desgracia del pequeño Kouha el cual recibía por alguna extraña razón la burla de sus dos hermanos mayores. – No te preocupes mini Kouha yo te hare probar de todo tipo de dulces como quieras, no pienso que vivas en la ignorancia - le dije por fin mirándolo a los ojos con una determinación implacable. Recibiendo miradas de sorpresa de todos los presentes, la cual la miraban sorprendidos, haciéndome preguntar si había dicho algo extraño haciéndome pensar en todo lo que dije y… nop, no había dicho nada extraño, todo lo que había dicho estaba entre la medida de lo normal, haciendo que mirara con una mirada desconcertada e interrogante a Kouha por ser el más cercano y porque era con el que mejor me llevaba en los allí presentes por saber a qué se debe su desconcierto. El cual lentamente se fue señalizando a sí mismo con la mano que no tenía el regaliz.

 **\- "Kouha" -** dijo lentamente y sin alzar la voz mientras me miraba a los ojos directamente, como si temiera asustarme o algo, haciendo que yo le mirase extrañada **– "me has llamado Kouha" -** casi pude comprender lo que quería decir, bueno no era ten difícil técnicamente había repetido casi la misma palabra lo cual era "Kouha" parecía como si me estuviera preguntando si le hubiera llamado así. Haciendo que le asintiera con obviedad.

\- Estas disfrazado de Kouha pues obviamente te voy a llamar mini Kouha ¿Qué esperabas, que te llamara Pluto? - le mire con incredulidad para luego señalizar a los que iban vestidos de Kouen y Koumei -ellos van disfrazados de Koumei y Kouen, entonces les llamaré como van disfrazados, además si vais a hacer una broma de cámara oculta ¿no deberíais investigar más al que vais a gastar la broma, es decir, ¿ni siquiera sabíais que veo anime o algo?- le dije mientras le miraba desconcertada. _"¿Qué narices pasa aquí? Es como si no tuvieran idea lo de la broma de cámara oculta o algo así ¿será que a ellos también les están gastando la broma de cámara oculta? O es que en realidad él estaba…."_ Cuando la iluminación me llegó hizo que chocara con mi puño cerrado el cual había tenido el regaliz el cual ahora estaba en mi pierna, con mi palma abierta por la revelación. - Ah~, lo que estabas preguntándome era mi nombre. Es Alice - le dije mirándole a la cara, si él querían llegar a estos extremos por el simple hecho de saber mí nombre sin dejar que pareciera que estaba sorprendido para proseguir lo de broma de la cámara oculta, bien por ellos, y si hubiera sido otro en realidad le hubiera mandado a tomar por culo o le hubiera dicho que mi nombre era "Anastasia" o fíjate tu que otra idiotez pero como era esa monada yo le seguiría el juego. Una mirada de desconcierto fue dirigida de parte de todos los presentes. – Alice. A-li-ce. Alice -. Repetí para que me entendieran pero seguían mirando como marciano, _"maldita sea"_ pensé para mí misma mientras soltaba un resoplido de molestia mientras miraba hacia el techo buscando algo de paciencia. – Alice - decía mientras me señalaba a mi misma – Kouha - dije mientras señalaba al susodicho y luego apuntar con mi dedo al hombre en mi lista negra – Kouen - y luego señalar al calladito del grupo que no había hablado nada en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí, me estaba planteando si en realidad no podía hacerlo– Koumei -.

\- **"Creo que está intentando decirnos que ese es su nombre" -** y cuando yo ya me estaba planteando que era mudo el susodicho hablo manda narices, creo que el mundo me odia, dije mientras miraba al que iba vestido de Koumei.

\- Hablo - murmuré para mí misma con un toque de sorpresa.

 **\- "Alice" -** me repitió Kouha diciendo mi nombre con un poco de duda haciendo que dirigiera mi mirada hacia él por haber dicho mi nombre, haciendo que una gran sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro mientras aplaudía porque me habían entendido.

\- Ahora que todo está arreglado, come - le decía a Kouha, el cual me miro con desconcierto por no entenderme, señale el regaliz que aún tenía en la mano haciendo que el dirigiera una mirada a él. – Come - repetí, pero aún así seguía sin entenderme así que agarré mi propio regaliz y le di un mordisco ante la atenta mirada de todos. Para luego dirigir una mirada a Kouha para insistir le a que hiciera lo mismo el cual miro dudoso el regaliz. Que luego rápidamente cerró los ojos para lego morder un gran trozo, para luego abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

 **\- "Delicioso" -** murmuro para sí mismo para luego comerse el regaliz a una velocidad que incluso el correcaminos le hubiera envidiado, haciendo que sonriera por saber que le había gustado, no tenía que entender lo que decía para saberlo, pensé para mí misma mientras me terminaba el mío.

\- ¡Tengo más, si quieres probar! - le comente mientas le enseñaba el interior de la bolsa, haciendo que los ojos del mini Kouha se iluminaran como estrellitas, o por lo menos es lo que yo estaba viendo. Haciendo que quisiera secuestrarlo para quedármelo para mí misma. _"Secuestrar está mal Alice, no al secuestro incluso si lo que quieres llevarte es la lindura personalizada y no hace más que hacer cosas para tentarte a hacerlo."_

 **\- "¿Pueden probarlo En-nii y Mei-nii también?" -** no lo entendí completamente pero sabía que había mencionado al hombre que estaba en mi lista negra y el hombre que casi no hablaba y creo saber por dónde iban los tiros, y la verdad no quería darle de comer con mis preciadas golosinas al hombre vestido de Kouen, pero no ayudaba mucho esos ojitos de cachorrito que me estaba poniendo el mini Kouha, o era solo mi imaginación jugándome una mala pasada, cualquiera que fuera no podía negarme a sique solo asentí con la cabeza haciendo que un aura deslumbrante rodeara al mini Kouha detrás de esa deslumbrante sonrisa. _"Ah~ creo que en realidad sí que me lo estoy imaginando, creo que voy a tener que ir después de esto al oculista."_ **\- "¡En-nii, Mei-nii venid a probar esto!" -** no estoy muy segura de lo que dijo solo vi que los mencionados se miraron entre sí para luego la copia de Kouen se encogiera de hombros para luego acercarse hacia nosotros.

Para cuando estaban al lado mío Kouen a mi lateral y Koumei en el lateral de Kouha, pude ver como Kouen miraban curiosos la bolsa inclinándose hacia adelante, haciendo que el ornamento que colgaba de la espada que tenía Kouen en la espada de su cintura se pusiera enfrente mío, haciendo que pudiera ver en él la marca de ocho puntas, lo cual lo marca como contenedor de metal, _"para solo ser una copia está muy bien hecho, que pena que solo sea una copia me gustaría ver a los dijinns, hombres completamente gigantes de una extravagante piel azul, sip, una pena que no pueda verlos"_ pensó para sí misma mientras con un dedo iba acercándose para tocar el contenedor de metal, sin percatarse de la mirada que estaba recibiendo del portador del contenedor de metal. Al tocar el contenedor de metal hizo que brillara un poco antes de que la luz se apagara otra vez, mientras el ornamento se balanceaba de un lado a otro haciendo que se me escapara una pequeña risa, la cual no duro mucho cuando vio a las mariposas entrar a través del octógono el cual volvió a brillar cada vez más, haciendo que abriera los ojos con sorpresa.

Un increíble viento blanco rodeo toda la sala haciendo que cerrara los ojos por la sorpresa para luego abrirlos para encontrarme con algo que no esperaba, la verdad en cuanto los abrí me di cuenta de una cuantas cosas, primero, delante de mí estaba lo que yo denominaba un djinn y lo único que puedo decir es _"¿Pero qué demo…?"_ era una mujer la cual tenía la piel azulada, con alas a su espalda, cabello largo azulado pero mucho más claro, plumas y orejas puntiagudas. Su cabeza y cuerpo están adornado con varias joyas y lo que más destacaba de ella era que permanecía completamente desnudo enseñando todo y cuando digo todo, es completamente todo, _"Hay algunas personas que no tiene sentido de la vergüenza."_ Segundo, no importa que tanto dinero en una broma de cámara oculta inviertan, nunca será suficiente para hacer esto, así que mi mente privilegiada me hizo darme cuenta de que esto no era una broma de cámara oculta como había pensado al principio si no que en realidad estaba en el maldito anime de magi lo cual tarde un tiempo en asimilarlo porque la verdad eso no me había pasado ni en mis más locos desvaríos. Tres, otro punto importante es que lo que creía que eran simples mariposas, en realidad era el rukh haciéndome preguntar _"¿Cómo narices puedo verlo?, si ni siquiera soy bruja y/o magi, que sí, que si lo fuera, en algún momento de mi vida me abría dado cuenta es decir no es como si podrías congelar las cosas, quemarlas, etc. Y verlo como una cosa cotidiana como si nada, no, obviamente no soy ni una ni la otra."_ Cuatro. Al parecer no voy a ser capaz de ir al oculista en un tiempo. Y cinco, lo más estresante y frustrante de todo, y es que ese djinn iba desnuda por la vida, y no, no es por eso que era estresante, eran esas montañas que tenía como pechos, que sí, que no lo puede hacer con mala intención pero ahora mismo me está jodiendo como nunca antes lo había hecho, haciendo que mirara a mi delantera donde tenía mis pechos para luego palparla, y comprobar que aparte de encontrar mi queridísimo móvil ahí, es que prácticamente parecía una llanura haciendo que me deprimiera, y una aura depresiva me rodeara, me pusiera de cuclillas y empezara a hacer círculos en el suelo. Mientras ignorando al mundo a mí alrededor murmurando cosas inteligibles incluso para mí misma, mientras que los demás miraban con sorpresa al djinn que había aparecido de la nada, el cual si no mal recordaba se llamaba Phenex. Hasta que llegue a la conclusión que había pasado de largo por ver esos enormes pechos, y eso era que estaba en Magi.

\- Esto es una maldita locura - murmure para mí misma.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Para mi madre, padre y hermanos que estáis en el otro mundo. Como podéis leer en esta carta, lo que yo pensaba que era una broma de cámara oculta, lo cual en realidad no era, pero no podréis negarme de que es más razonable mi primera idea al hecho de que ahora este en Magi. Y no, no es una mentira para tomarme unas vacaciones sabáticas o que se yo, incluso yo sé mentir mejor y no pondría una escusa tan estúpida, creo que eso de que fui a plantar los árboles del día del árbol que no he plantado durante todo el tiempo que llevo con vida suena mucho mejor como escusa que el hecho de que este dentro de un manga."_

" _Con amor Alice."_

" _PD: mi complejo por mis pechos a subido a otro nivel, por esta nueva experiencia, deséenme suerte por el hecho de que no empeore más."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿REWIEWS?**


	3. Kouha es el cebo

**Antes que nada tengo que decir que Magi no me pertenece sino a Shinobu Ohtaka. Solo me pertenecen los OC y la historia.**

 **Edad de Kouen: 24 años.**

 **Edad de Koumei: 22 años.**

 **Edad de Alice: 18 años.**

 **Edad de Kouha: 14 años.**

* * *

 **.**

" _El primer paso no te lleva a donde quieres ir… pero te saca de donde estas."_

 **.**

 **PRIMER DÍA**

 **CAPÍTULO 3: KOUHA ES EL CEBO**

 **.**

 **[ALICE POV]**

 _Un increíble viento blanco rodeo toda la sala haciendo que cerrara los ojos por la sorpresa para luego abrirlos para encontrarme con algo que no esperaba, la verdad en cuanto los abrí me di cuenta de una cuantas cosas, primero, delante de mí estaba lo que yo denominaba un djinn y lo único que puedo decir es "¿Pero qué demo…?" era una mujer la cual tenía la piel azulada, con alas a su espalda, cabello largo azulado pero mucho más claro, plumas y orejas puntiagudas. Su cabeza y cuerpo están adornado con varias joyas y lo que más destacaba de ella era que permanecía completamente desnudo enseñando todo y cuando digo todo, es completamente todo, "Hay algunas personas que no tiene sentido de la vergüenza." Segundo, no importa que tanto dinero en una broma de cámara oculta inviertan, nunca será suficiente para hacer esto, así que mi mente privilegiada me hizo darme cuenta de que esto no era una broma de cámara oculta como había pensado al principio si no que en realidad estaba en el maldito anime de Magi lo cual tarde un tiempo en asimilarlo porque la verdad eso no me había pasado ni en mis más locos desvaríos. Tres, otro punto importante es que lo que creía que eran simples mariposas, en realidad era el rukh haciéndome preguntar "¿Cómo narices puedo verlo?, si ni siquiera soy bruja y/o Magi, que sí, que si lo fuera, en algún momento de mi vida me abría dado cuenta es decir no es como si podrías congelar las cosas, quemarlas, etc. Y verlo como una cosa cotidiana como si nada, no, obviamente no soy ni una ni la otra." Cuatro. Al parecer no voy a ser capaz de ir al oculista en un tiempo. Y cinco, lo más estresante y frustrante de todo, y es que ese djinn iba desnuda por la vida, y no, no es por eso que era estresante, eran esas montañas que tenía como pechos, que sí, que no lo puede hacer con mala intención pero ahora mismo me está jodiendo como nunca antes lo había hecho, haciendo que mirara a mi delantera donde tenía mis pechos para luego palparla, y comprobar que aparte de encontrar mi queridísimo móvil ahí, es que prácticamente parecía una llanura haciendo que me deprimiera, y una aura depresiva me rodeara, me pusiera de cuclillas y empezara a hacer círculos en el suelo. Mientras ignorando al mundo a mí alrededor murmurando cosas inteligibles incluso para mí misma, mientras que los demás miraban con sorpresa al djinn que había aparecido de la nada, el cual si no mal recordaba se llamaba Phenex. Hasta que llegue a la conclusión que había pasado de largo por ver esos enormes pechos, y eso era que estaba en Magi._

 _-Esto es una maldita locura- murmure para mí misma._

 **\- "¿Quién me ha llamado? Y tan siquiera, ¿Quién tiene suficiente magoi para hacerlo?" -** una sedosa voz resonó en toda la estancia haciendo que dejara mi auto depresión por mi escasez de pechos de lado, haciendo que mirara hacia el que había hablado para fijarme de que el que había hablado era la djinn. La cual miraba en todas las direcciones para fijarse en su contenedor y darse cuenta de que el rukh estaba entrando directamente a él, haciendo que mirase incrédula a su contenedor para luego fijarse en mí, la cual me miraba como si de una ilusión se tratase para luego mirarme con sorpresa **– "¡¿Cómo conseguisteis que el rukh me materializara sin ningún medio de por medio?! ¡¿Y sobre todo de donde sacasteis ha esta anomalía?!" -** pude sentir que lo que quisiera que estuviera diciendo la afectaba, y aunque el djinn consiguió no elevar la voz, se notaba sorpresa, desconcierto y otras emociones que no pude descifrar.

 **\- "¿A qué te refieres Phenex?" -** la grave voz de Kouen demando.

 **\- "El contenedor está recibiendo el magoi del rukh directamente, sin ningún medio de por medio, los cuales son los Magi, ya que son los únicos que pueden usar el magoi del rukh, pero ahora ni siquiera está el medio es como si el rukh lo estuviera haciendo por voluntad propia, pero eso no es lo más importante aquí. ¡Sino el hecho de que habéis traído a una anomalía a este mundo! ¡No sabéis lo que puede suceder por traer una!" -** explico Phenex.

 **\- "Phenex explícate" -** hablo Kouen.

 **\- "No te puedo decir mucho solo te diré que las anomalías son seres capaces de alterar en gran medida el curso del rukh haciendo que lo atraiga hacia ella no importa si es rukh puro o impuro, blanco o negro, son seres capaces atraer al rukh con su mísera presencia. El que este aquí hará que grandes cambios ocurran" -.**

 **\- "¿Eso la hace una amenaza?" -** por segunda vez en el día pude escuchar la voz de Koumei del cual su mirada estaba muy seria, la cual se comparaba a la de todos los demás, mientras que Kouen miraba a Phenex esperando su respuesta.

 **\- "Las anomalías son amenazas dependiendo de en qué manos han caído y de si estas tienen malas intenciones hacia nuestro mundo" -** no sabía lo que estaban diciendo pero lo que la djinn dijo hizo que todas las miradas se dirigieran hacia a mí. _"¡Ostias, que todos me están mirando! ¡Haz algo rápido!"_ me grite mentalmente antes de sonreír a todo estilo estrella de cine y saludar como reina a sus súbditos, haciendo que a todos los presentes les cayera una gotita de sudor en la nuca, antes de que la djinn hiciera un tos seca para obtener toda la atención de nuevo, haciendo que me relajara por ya no tener toda la atención, no me malentiendan me encanta llamar la atención pero llamar la atención por algo que no sabes es un poco raro e incomodo. **– "No veo ninguna intención negativa de su parte, ya que fueron ustedes los que parecen haberla traído les digo que tengan cuidado su mísera presencia ya es abrumadora, la cual atraerá a malas personas para poder apoderarse de ella, las anomalías tienen poderes especiales los cuales se van desarrollando mientras van pasando tiempo en este mundo" -.** Lo que quiera que había dicho hizo que Kouen se interesara y fuera a preguntar algo pero fue cortado antes de que siquiera pudiera hablar. **\- "Aceptaré su decisión por este problema, así que si no le molesta me retiro" -.** Sin siquiera haberle dado tiempo a contestar ella desapareció para volver a su contenedor, haciendo que un silencio sepulcral se sintiera por toda la estancia. Mientras miraba hacia arriba para mirar a Kouen porque aún seguía sentada en el altar con Kouha enfrente, junto con Kouen y Koumei de pie al lado nuestro haciendo que al mirar al susodicho prácticamente me tuviera que romper el cuello. Al mirarle a la cara me acorde de porque estaba tan cerca de mí, haciendo que agarrara mi bolsa de dulces y carraspeara la garganta para llamar la atención de las personas alrededor y mirara a Kouen a la cara para mostrarle el interior de la bolsa.

\- Solo puedes coger una cosa así que aprovéchala bien, y que sepas solo te doy porque Kouha quería que lo hiciera porque si no te daría, no creas que te voy a perdonar tan fácilmente por lo que me has hecho - le comente, haciendo que este tras unos segundos los cuales se me hicieron eternos me mirara, para después mirar con curiosidad la bolsa. Y sacar uno de mis más adorados bombones de café el cual estaba envuelto en un envoltorio de plástico verde claro, haciendo que mi corazoncito se partiera en dos por separarme de uno de mis más adorados bombones de café _"Es por Kouha, esa monada que tienes enfrente, es por Kouha esa cosita achuchable."_ Me repetía constante mente en mi mente. Quitándome de mi mente la desgracia de la pérdida de uno de mis adorados bombones de café, moví mi bolsa ahora a la dirección del Koumei el cual después de observar un poco, cogió un regaliz igual que Kouha, al parecer le había interesado el regaliz vete a saber tú porque. Haciendo que bajara la bolsa a mi regazo y mirara a Kouen el cual parecía que no sabía cómo comerse el bombón, mi adorado bombón. Haciendo caso omiso de ese hecho agarré uno de estos de la bolsa y dirigiera una mirada a Kouen mientras desenvolviera el bombón y me lo metía en la boca haciendo que en ese mismo instante sintiera que estaba en el cielo, por el mísero hecho de tener uno de mis adorados bombones en mi boca y por no mencionar de que me moría de hambre y esto ayudaba a llenar mi estomago. Luego mire a Kouen el cual estaba mirando a Koumei el cual ya se había comido el regaliz, y al parecer le había gustado aunque parecía un poco desconcertado vete a saber tu porque, aunque claro seguía un poco adormilado. _"Ha este no se le quita lo adormilado ni gritándole al oído."_ Pero claro a Koumei le gusto el regaliz pero no conseguía descifrar si a Kouen le gusto, tenía una cara tan difícil de leer, tenía una facilidad para leer las caras de las personas, pero con él, era un tanto difícil, así que solo pude intentar analizar con mayor intensidad su expresión, lo cual no pasó inadvertido para él, haciendo que dirigiera una mirada hacia mí. El cual se me quedo mirando un tanto desconcertado, _"Baya, consigo entender que está un tanto pero no consigo averiguar si le gusto mi bombón, Alice tu capacidad de análisis se está yendo a la mierda."_ me recriminé mentalmente mientras que no apartaba la mirada del susodicho el cual entendió mi intento de análisis después de unos segundos para asentir con la cabeza en un asentimiento de que lo gusto, haciendo yo asintiera en respuesta por su afirmación de que le gustó mi adorado bombón de café.

 **\- "¿Kouen al final que hacemos con ella?" -** la repentina voz de Koumei hizo que mirara en su dirección. Y como siempre no sabía lo que decían, haciendo que odiara más el cambio de idioma cada vez más, es decir no entender nada de lo que dicen las personas a tu alrededor no es muy agradable que digamos. Yo soy buena en los idiomas, por el mísero hecho de que desde pequeña he aprendido español e inglés debido a que mi madre es inglesa, pero no puedo aprenderlo sin algo de referencia, no importa como lo mires. Me tense al notar que las personas a mí alrededor me volvían a mirar sin ninguna razón aparente, es decir en esta ocasión no había hecho nada… _"¿…Verdad…?"_ si creo que en esta ocasión no he hecho nada para merecer todas las miradas. Pero por precaución, puse la sonrisa más inocente posible de niña que no rompe ni un plato la cual iba dirigida hacia Koumei ya que era al que estaba mirando, la cual no se la creerían si me conocieran. Pero para mí salvación, ellos no lo sabían así que se la creyeron o por lo menos no supieron saber si era falsa o verdadera, aunque sentí por el rabillo del ojo de que Kouen entrecerraba un poco los ojos en mi dirección, al parecer no todos se la habían tragado, al parecer la capacidad de analizar a las personas lo tiene muy desarrollada el tío. _"Maldita sea…"_ El cual dejo de mirarme para dirigir su mirada hacia Koumei y yo suspirara mentalmente ante la acción por el hecho de que dejó de mirarme.

 **\- "Obviamente nos la llevamos al palacio, en donde tendremos que enseñar el idioma para saber lo que ella es y la información que ella nos puede dar" -** no sé lo que dijo pero el mísero hecho de que de repente sonriera como psicópata solo hizo que me estremeciera y me alejara poquito a poquito lo más lejos de él porque algo me decía que estaba relacionada con esa sonrisa, llámenme paranoica pero me fío de mi instinto y mi instinto en ese momento me decía que me alejara de él y yo ni tonta ni vaga es lo que hice. Para ponerme al lado de Kouha al cual usé como escudo, no me sentía mal por ello, solo por el mísero hecho de que se que Kouen no lastimaría a su hermano pequeño, así que era una situación ganar-ganar para ambas partes, por una parte yo tenía algo entre medias entre él y yo, y Kouha tenía la dicha de tener mi presencia a su lado. El cual no había notado mi movimiento por estar mirando a su hermano con una gotita de sudar en la nuca, tal expresión también se reflejaba en Koumei, _"Vaya~ al parecer ellos están acostumbrados a esa sonrisa, que envidia me dan. No, más bien, que pena me dan, porque el mísero hecho de que estén acostumbrados a ella, quiere decir que ya la han visto más de una vez, o sea que los pobres han tenido que ver esa sonrisa en más de una ocasión la cual hace que te estremezcas con solo verla."_ **– "El problema es en qué posición la colocamos para que no sea extraño que esté a nuestro lado y podamos enseñarla el idioma sin que parezca nada extraño que esté a nuestro alrededor. Además de cómo la llevamos al palacio sin que sea a la fuerza, no la veo como alguien que aria lo que los demás quieren solo porque estas quieren, además de que sería muy molesto llevárnosla a la fuerza porque entonces ella intentaría escapar en unas cuantas ocasiones" -.**

 **\- "¿Qué tal si usamos a Kouha como señuelo?" -** habló Koumei el cual recibió una mirada curiosa por parte de Kouen y una mirada de sorpresa y un tanto alarmada por parte de Kouha al cual ya no usaba como escudo y estaba ahora sentada a su lado. **– "¿Y si él la guía hacia afuera por su propia voluntad? Es decir, parece que se ha encariñado con Kouha por alguna extraña razón, lo cual significa que se fía de él en mayor medida, que de cual quiera de las otra persona que nos encontramos en la sala" -.** Termino de hablar mientras miraba a Kouha, el cual se quedó mirando a Koumei durante un rato mientras pensaba algo antes de que se levantó y dirigió una mirada hacia a mí y yo le mirase desconcertada el cual tiró un poco de mi camisa de tirantes en un intento de decirme que me levantara, lo cual lo hice para luego seguir tirando de mí en un intento de decirme que lo siguiera, lo cual hice pasando al lado de sus dos hermanos, no antes del hecho de que agarré mi adorada bolsa de dulces. _"Y luego dicen que se necesitan las palabras para que uno se comunique, vaya~ hasta me estoy acostumbrando a mi situación actual."_ Pensé para mí misma mientras me contenía un estremecimiento por la sensación de caminar con los pies descalzos sobre la fría piedra y dirigirme hacia una de las entradas del lugar la cual parecía que era por la que habían entrado. Al parecer quería marcharse del lugar, y por no decir que en realidad yo también quería irme de allí, el lugar era un tanto bastante viejo al cual parecía que no le habían hecho limpieza en años, por no decir deprimente. Me gustaban los lugares encantados y todo eso pero en ese momento no me sentía con ganas la verdad. Así que por marcharme de allí solo seguí a Kouha el cual seguía tirándome de la camisa. Al darme cuenta de este hecho le agarré la mano que estaba tirando de mi camisa para que la soltara y agarrarla con mi mano para entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos con la mano en la que no llevaba mi bolsa de dulces, haciendo que este abriera los ojos con sorpresa para luego seguir acompañado por un increíble sonrojo por toda la cara. Haciendo que yo sonriera ante su inocencia mientras tiraba de él para seguir caminando esta vez yo dirigiendo a Kouha el cual estaba un tanto atontado ante ni acción. _"Aw~ Que monada al parecer no está acostumbrado a que lo cojan de la mano."_ Y la verdad yo tampoco estoy acostumbrada a cogerme de la mano con el sexo opuesto pero para considerar a alguien un _hombre,_ por así decirlo tiene que medir más que yo, lo cual Kouha no lo hace, haciendo así que lo mirase como un niño pequeño. Ya que como soy la hermana mayor en mi familia creo que he recibido un complejo de hermana mayor o algo así hacia niños más pequeños que yo.

Un tirón en mi mano hizo que mirara hacia atrás sin parar de andar, para darme cuenta de que Kouha había vuelto de su aturdimiento. Pero seguía con un tenue sonrojo en la cara, junto con el hecho de que Kouen y Koumei nos seguían a una distancia de metro y medio. Y detrás de estos nos seguían los demás en filas de tres, haciéndome sentir un poco extraña por el hecho de que me hubieran estado siguiendo sin que yo me diera cuenta haciendo que mirara al frente para no pensar el ello demasiado.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada empujé la puerta con un poco de esfuerzo ya que esta era un tanto pesada y no parecía que se había usado con mucha frecuencia en los últimos años, por lo menos la habían desbloqueado lo suficiente para que se pidiera abrir. Para cuando salí al exterior de lo primero que me di cuenta fue que era de noche siendo recibida por una corriente de viento la cual hizo que me estremeciera de frió durante un segundo, como también hizo me detuviera en seco, hacía fresco en el exterior pero no lo suficiente para congelarme del frió, a pesar de que no hace ni más de una hora estaba en mi casa donde era por la mañana _"Wow~ lo que puede cambiar la situación en un menos de una hora"_ pensé sarcásticamente. La temperatura de la noche era un tanto cálida así que por lo menos deduje que era verano aquí también, ¿tal vez solo había cambiado solo la hora del día? Lo segundo que no te era el hecho de que en donde me encontraba resulto ser un patio, jardín o algo así, del edificio del que había salido por el mísero hecho de que a unos treinta metros de distancia había un muro el cual parecía rodear al edificio en el que me encontraba minutos antes. Pude deducir que era un patio por el hecho de que el suelo y todos los alrededores estaban cubiertos por altas hierba las cuales casi tapaban el camino de piedra que se había construido para llegar a la salida la cual estaba en el muro como una amplia abertura en el muro con forma rectangular hacia arriba sin puertas. Y tercera que hizo que ignorara rápidamente las dos anteriores rápidamente fue que a los laterales de la puerta como si los estuvieran custodiando se encontraba los que parecían un familiar de Koumei y otro familiar de Kouen, si no mal recordaba eran Chuu'un y Sheishuu. A pesar de que el primero era bastante bajo comparado con los demás contenedores familiares de Kouen era bastante alto, maldita sea tal vez llegaba al noventa y algo, aunque claro su larga melena no es que se quedara atrás, ¡casi media tanto como mi pelo! Por Dios en mi mundo casi no había chicas que lo llevaran a más de su espalda y aquí encuentras a un chico que le llegaba a esta. Y lo que era peor si con el primero ya me sentía enana con el segundo ni te cuento, podría pasar de los dos metros con facilidad, tal vez medía dos metros y medio, y eso que no estaba usando sus poderes de contenedor de metal porque si no madre santa, que podría alcanzar una altura aterradora, y aunque me sentía como enanito deje de mirarlos sorprendida para mirarlos con el ceño fruncido al notar algo. Los dos susodichos se me quedaron mirando o eso creo porque uno de ellos no se le veían los ojos, de una manera desconcertada. Al notar que no dejarían de hacerlo si no hacía nada deje de fruncir el ceño para darles la sonrisa más radiante que pude.

\- Wow~ si no dejáis de mirarme así vais a hacer que me sonroje - les dije a los dos mientras me frotaba la mejilla con la mano en la que sostenía la bolsa de chuches simulando que sentía que me arderían las mejillas por sus miradas, los cuales se quedaron aturdidos de repente por alguna extraña razón antes de que dejaron de mirarme desconcertados como si de un alienígena se tratara y la verdad, era bastante incomodo y mirasen detrás de mí para dirigir su mirada hacia Kouen y Koumei.

 **\- "¿Kouen-dono de donde saco a esta mujer?" -** Sheishuu preguntó hacia la persona que se encontraba detrás de mí.

 **\- "Lo explicare en el castillo, mientras tanto démonos prisa en volver ya llevamos bastante tiempo fuera, si no nos damos prisa se darán cuenta de nuestra ausencia" -.** No sé lo que dijo pero al parecer todos empezaron a caminar asique yo solo continúe caminando a la par de Kouha mientras sentía un pequeño hormigueo en los pies, los cuales parecía que se estaban volviendo a estar insensibles por el frio del suelo.

Para cuando llegamos a la salida del patio al otro lado del muro me detuve en seco ante la mirada curiosa de Kouha por mi repentino golpe en seco, lo cual no hice caso porque estaba más preocupado mirando a lo que tenía en frente haciendo que aflojara el agarre de mi bolsa de dulces la cual cayó al suelo, junto con el hecho de que afloje el agarre con la mano de Kouha. Porque lo que tenía en frente era la reencarnación de numerosos demonios en este mundo, haciendo que inconscientemente echara un pie hacia atrás chocando contra el pecho de alguien el cual resulto ser cierto pelirrojo.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Para mi madre, padre y hermanos que estáis en el otro mundo. Eso es hasta donde explicare las cosas, porque la verdad de solo recordar lo que vi después de salir de ese ¿templo? fue lo suficiente aterrador, hasta el punto de que solo mencionarlo me da escalofríos así que os lo contare en otra ocasión en la cual esté lo suficiente calmada para explicároslo y escribirlo."_

" _Con amor Alice."_

" _PD: en cuanto a lo que mencione sobre esquilar al perro de la vecina, en cuanto lo hagáis, usar como ofrenda de paz mi pastel de chocolate, porque como bien todos sabemos, en nuestra familia no solemos pedir permiso por nada y lo hacemos directamente, así que usar mi pastel, el cual no podre comerme, como ofrenda para amansar a la besti… quiero decir para tranquilizar a la vecina. A no ser, que uno de ustedes haya aprovechado mi ausencia para tragárselo, me enojaría con el que se lo ha tragado, pero como os echo de menos lo aceptaré y os perdono, como también porque aun así no me lo podría haber comido, solo está el problema de que tenéis que comprar otro para la vecina."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿REWIEWS?**


	4. El destino se pone patas arriba

**Antes que nada tengo que decir que Magi no me pertenece sino a Shinobu Ohtaka. Solo me pertenecen los OC y la historia.**

 **Edad de Kouen: 24 años.**

 **Edad de Koumei: 22 años.**

 **Edad de Alice: 18 años.**

 **Edad de Kouha: 14 años.**

* * *

 **.**

" _Hermosa la mujer que impone su carácter, aún a riesgo de quedarse sola, antes que la mujer sumisa que aguanta todo por miedo a quedarse sola."_

 **.**

 **PRIMER DÍA**

 **CAPÍTULO 4: EL DESTINO SE PONE PATAS ARRIBA**

 **.**

 **[KOUEN POV]**

Cuando escucho a su hermano Koumei hablar por primera de que una de las partes de la _unidad de investigación mágica_ que había fundado había logrado captado que "algo" externo estaba haciendo que el Rukh (tanto blanco como negro) actuara de forma anormal en una gran medida en una zona del castillo del anterior emperador del imperio Kou, el cual tuvo la suerte de no prenderse en llamas debido a la lejanía que tenia con la zona principal del palacio. El lugar resulto ser un templo donde se hacían unas cuantas ceremonias en el pasado, donde unas cuantas personas muy selectas para la investigación entre ellas los investigadores mágicos con los que Koumei tenía más confianza, los cuales no pasaban de siete, cinco magos de las filas de su hermano más pequeño Kouha y mis contenedores familiares junto con el de Koumei para averiguar esta extraña anomalía. La cual encendió mis ansias de conocimiento de la historia, más información, conocer toda la historia del mundo, y una anomalía de tal tamaño, la cual podía acercarse a la que produce un magi, era bastante importante como para que podría responder por lo menos a alguna de mis preguntas, tras ver eso, me asegure de que esto estuviera lo más oculto posible, la sola existencia de la unidad de investigación mágica ya era secreta, pero precauciones siempre son pocas en ocasiones.

La segunda vez que escuche de un avance en la investigación fue después de dos largos meses de espera, cuando los investigadores y los magos de sus respectivos hermanos, los cuales obtuvieron una manera de atraer el causante de esas anomalías. Y como no, nada más enterarme de eso me dirigí junto a mis hermanos en cuanto conseguimos tiempo para ir al antiguo templo de la mejor manera de conseguir que no se notara nada de lo que sucedía. Para averiguar la causante estos extraños sucesos, después de todo nadie se metía entre él y sus ansias de información sobre la historia de nuestro mundo, si lo hacían, pues más vale que se dieran por muertos. Los únicos que fuimos allí fuimos los magos de Kouha, los investigadores de Koumei y junto con Chuu'un y Sheishuu los cuales se quedaron fuera del templo para vigilar.

Para cuando llegamos al templo después de una larga espera en la cual los cinco magos que se encargaban de atraer al causante de esas anomalías estuvieron recitando algunas cosas para aumentar la efectividad del proceso junto con un bastón para amplificar el poder mágico que ayudo en gran medida porque parecía que incluso con él, se les dificultaba el proceso ya que estaban perdiendo el color de la cara y estaban sudando la gota gorda. Para cuando ya parecía que alguno desfallecería en algún momento lo cual produjo la preocupación de Kouha al ser el más cercano a ellos emocionalmente, una luz cegadora se produjo en toda la sala, obligándonos a cerrar los ojos a todos los presentes, para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, algo estaba cayendo desde donde se originó la luz, viendo mejor, lo que estaba cayendo era una persona, más bien una mujer. La cual la mataría si seguía cayendo a esa velocidad, cuando pretendía ir a atraparla su velocidad de caída fue disminuyendo un gran porcentaje, para su gran desconcierto, mientras se oía las exclamaciones de sorpresa de los magos que rodeaban el altar. Para cuando cayó en el altar dándose un buen golpe en el proceso, aunque no tan grande como el que casi se da si hubiera seguido cayendo a la misma velocidad a la que bajaba.

 **\- "¡MALDITA SEA MI MALA SUERTE!, ¡¿Es que acaso el mundo no me ha jodido suficiente, que ahora, además de hacerme caer por un jodido agujero sin fondo que apareció de la nada, le da encima por añadirle y ver cómo me doy la leche de mi vida con mis pompas traseras que me duelen como nunca, haciéndolas tan grandes como una condenada pelota hincha ble de playa?! ¡Y encima me he clavado algo en el trasero!" –** exclamo en un idioma que no entendía, lo cual hizo que mis alarmas se encendieran, en ese mundo en el que vivían solo había un idioma, como un intento de prevenir guerras innecesarias por una fuerza externa, pero ahora ahí había alguien que contradecía esa norma no escrita. Si se fijaba bien llevaba ropas extrañas y un tanto reveladoras comparadas a las que se solían usar en el imperio Kou. Su apariencia era bastante por así decirlo frágil, la cual no parecía llegar ni siquiera a los diecinueve, no parecía que pudiera ni con una mosca, pero claro las apariencias a veces engañaban, y para alguien que tenía tales pulmones no me extrañaría de que así fuera. Otra de las cosas que destacaba en ella era ese gran contraste de su piel pálida con su increíble cabello completamente negro. Pero lo más increíble de todo era esa gran ferocidad que se encontraba en ese cuerpo tan pequeño, por lo que parecía se estaba quejando por el choque contra el suelo, mientras se sobaba su trasero, estaba sentada con las piernas abiertas como si nada de una manera un tanto demasiado sugerente por así decirlo. Y no ayudaba el que solo llevara un simple ¿pantalón? Si no fuera por la manera de vestir de sus dijinns y de otros países, junto con que había visto a mujeres con mucha menos ropa se abría extrañado más por su extraña vestimenta, pero claro esas ropas no pertenecían a ninguna de las culturas que conocía. Sus gritos se detuvieron cuando saco algo que se había quedado bajo suyo en la caída, lo que quiera que fuera esa cosa rectangular debería ser bastante importante como para mirarlo como si de la cosa más extraña se tratara, como si no debería estar ahí o algo parecido, pero no duro mucho porque al segundo siguiente lo estaba agarrando con ambas manos mientras miraba hacia arriba con los ojos iluminados.

Y de un segundo a otro pareció ver a la nada como si de algún momento a otro se fuera a asfixiar, mientras guardaba el objeto rectangular dentro de su camisa, más concreta mente entre sus pechos, lo que es un buen lugar, no tese el sarcasmo. Lo siguiente que note es que su cara se volvió seria pero con calma como si de un momento a otro no hubiera estado gritando, sorprendida, iluminada y asfixiada, todo eso en menos de un minuto, si creía que las personas no podían cambiar de expresión tan rápido se equivocaba, aquí la prueba viviente de ello.

 **\- "Si van a estar peleando como niños de primaria por lo menos háganlo a una distancia prudencial de mí, estáis demasiado cerca" -** la oí murmurar para volver una cara más relajada mientras veía a la nada con una pequeña sonrisa, para luego seguir con la mirada a algo hasta llegar a mí, la cual me dirigió una mirada desorientada, para luego darse cuenta de que no estaba sola en la estancia, dirigiendo una mirada un poco espantada al darse cuenta de que era el centro de todas las miradas. Y como en todas las ocasiones anteriores no duro mucho para luego pasar a mirarlos con cara de ¿interés y desconcierto? Para observar a los presentes con más rigurosidad, cuando observo a Kouha le envió una mirada extraña la cual no pude descifrar, lo único que noté fue un brillo extraño en sus ojos los cuales brillaron quedándose dorados por unos segundos para luego volver a la mezcla de marrón y dorado, ese brillo hizo que Kouha se tensara inconscientemente. Para luego observar la estancia en la que se encontraba con mucha curiosidad, rompiéndome todos mis esquemas, una persona normal se abría alterado mucho más al estar en ese tipo de situación o por lo menos ponerse en guardia. Lo único que hacía era seguir observar a sus alrededores para detenerse por unos momentos en los investigadores a los cuales les veía con ojos brillantes, o era más a sus ropas, no podía entender a esa mujer extraña, no lograba saber en lo que pensaba. Y como si de repente algo la hubiera golpeado miraba un poco más alarmada la estancia en la que estaba, haciendo que asintiera mentalmente porque en ese momento hiciera lo que una persona normal aria. Pero como si de una broma de mal gusto se tratara en un segundo, ella simplemente se relajo en cogiéndose de hombros y mover la cabeza de arriba abajo como si se estuviera afirmando algo que estaba pensando, como si no pasara nada importante, como si el estar rodeado de personas extrañas en un lugar extraño no fuera desconcertante ni nada, como si esta situación era algo que pasaba todo el tiempo. Todo esto hizo que se me dificultara esta situación y tuviera una cara impenetrable, porque la verdad, esa chica estaba haciendo que se rompieran todos mis esquemas del comportamiento de las personas.

La siguiente reacción que obtuvimos de la chica, la cual no tardó mucho en llegar, y la verdad ya hasta se me estaba haciendo entretenido y todo, fue que miró con ojos abiertos su ropa para luego mirar a todos los que la rodeábamos con ojos de alarma mientras un increíble sonrojo aparecía en su cara, el cual podía compararse con mi cabello. Mientras con sus brazos intentaba taparse un poco, lo cual era completamente inútil, pero la verdad era bastante mona sus intentos fallidos, los cuales la hacían ver bastante vulnerable. Pero eso no duro mucho porque de repente su ceño fruncido fue aumentando poco a poco por la molestia. Y como si de un truco de magia se tratara el sonrojo desapareció considerablemente cambiando por una sonrisa tenebrosa que no auguraba nada bueno junto con una mirada llena de promesas la cual brilló con un dorado oscurecido, lo que hizo que a todos los presentes hizo que nos estremeciéramos, aunque algunos lo ocultábamos mejor que otros. Para luego desapareciera la sonrisa tan rápido como había aparecido para una cara más serena. Dejando la bolsa que cargaba a un lateral suyo para ir levantándose poco a poco. Y luego ir caminando hacia nosotros y parase enfrente nuestro escrutándonos con la mirada, mientras los magos del atar exclamaban uno tras otro por la sorpresa.

\- ¡Sus majestades, el rukh está reaccionando extraño alrededor de ella, tanto el blanco como el negro la están rodeando!

\- Incluso llegó hasta el punto de rodear la para evitar que se hiciera daño en la caída!

\- ¡A pesar de que siempre que se juntan entre ellos pelean, y siempre evitan estar cerca unos de otros, ahora mismo están rodeándola sin pelear, estando en armonía!

\- ¡Esto nunca había pasado! ¡Podría ser peligrosa!

\- ¡Por favor estar en alerta no se sabe si su intención es peligrosa! - exclamaron cada uno de los magos encima del altar.

Lo que dijeron me sorprendió de sobremanera principalmente porque el rukh negro solo rodeaba a las personas que habían caído en la depravación también era originado por el odio, miedo y tristeza, y el rukh blanco era creado con las buenas intenciones, la razón por la que rodean a personas era porque tenían una gran llama de determinación en su interior para cambiar el mundo para mejor, como también porque eran amados por este mismo. El que ambos rukhs fueran atraídos por la misma persona era raro, casi difícil de creer, pero eso hacía que si averiguaba la causa y quien era ella obtendría una gran cantidad de información, hablando de eso _"¿Dónde estaba la chica?"_ No recordaba haberla quitado el ojo de encima desde que apareció en la sala pero en un simple pestañeo había desaparecido, ya no estaba enfrente de él, haciendo que se alarmara, al no sentir ninguna mala intención por su parte no la había visto como enemigo, ahora que había desaparecido se maldijo mentalmente por ello, habían traído ha alguien que podría ser un peligro para el imperio Kou y el no lo había vigilado bien, se reprendió mentalmente por ello, a saber lo que podría hacer si la dejaba suelta. El grito ahogado de su hermano pequeño hizo que se alarmara para mirar en su dirección listo para atacar en caso de peligro, solo para encontrar a la mujer abrazando a su hermano como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras restregaba su mejilla con la de su hermano el cual estaba paralizado por la sorpresa. Al parecer lo que haría si la dejaba suelta era abrazar a su hermano más pequeño como oso de peluche, no sabía si alegrarse o no por esa revelación. Pensó mientras ponía una cara de incredulidad la cual no fue diferente a la de Koumei y los demás presentes en la sala.

 **\- "Ah~ tienes las piel tan suave a pesar de ser un chico estoy tan celosa ~" -** dijo la extraña a la cual no la entendimos nadie pero fue suficiente como para despertar de la sorpresa a Kouha el cual comenzó a forcejear con ella para que lo soltara, haciendo que ella lo pegara más a ella y sus cuerpos chocaran entre ellos, haciendo que los pechos de la chica se pegaran al cuerpo de Kouha, haciendo que este se sonrojara he intentara con más fuerza que lo soltara.

\- ¡¿Q-qué estás haciendo?! ¡Suéltame! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas para que lo soltara, para bien o para mal después de unos momentos de forcejeo ella lo soltó de repente para después agarrar el tan amado sombrero de Kouha para luego ponérselo en la cabeza y alejarse del propietario de este para que no se lo quitara.

\- ¡Devuélvemelo! - exclamo Kouha, el cual empezó a perseguirla para recuperar su sombrero, pero no lo consiguió porque ella lo esquivo grácil mente dando giros con sus pies, el cual continuo para esquivar los demás intento fallidos de atraparla de su hermano, sus movimientos eran fluidos y parecía que estaba danzando haciendo que su cabello recogido en dos coletas girase en el aire alrededor de ella al compás de sus giros, los intentos que su hermano intentaba para conseguir su sombrero estaba haciendo que esta se riera, haciendo que su risa la cual era clara y vivaz con un toque de picardía como también acogedora y tranquilizadora capaz de amansar hasta a las bestias más violentas, la cual retumbaba por toda la sala, tan diferente a las risas falsas que se escuchaban entre la gente a su alrededor por sus absurdos intentos de agradar. Los gritos de Kouha seguían resonando por la sala porque quería de regreso su sombrero junto con las risas de la chica que seguía dando vueltas a la estancia haciendo que me diera cuenta del tiempo que llevaba sin ver a su hermano actuar de la edad que realmente tenía, haciendo que lo mirara con sorpresa y un poco de curiosidad por la chica capaz de hacer a su hermano pequeño actuar así incluso delante de numerosas personas, como también le hizo un poco feliz, aunque no lo diría nunca en voz alta, ni siquiera bajo tortura, porque su hermano seguía teniendo un lado infantil en él a pesar de las guerras de conquista de territorio en la que nos basábamos los del imperio Kou estos últimos años, además del mísero hecho de que la chica se estaba comportando tan cercana a su hermano, molestándolo como nunca en su vida han hecho, el cual no se había enfurecido o enloquecido en ningún momento para mayor sorpresa. Y hubiera continuado haciéndolo si no fuera porque algo blanco y negro apareció de la nada no muy lejos de Kouha y ella, para darse cuenta de que poco a poco apareciendo a la vista detrás de la chica numerosas mariposas, no era tonto, sabía que eso era rukh, pero era muy distinto escuchar de ello que verlo en persona y para que eso ocurriera tenía que haber una grandísima cantidad de ello amontonado, si, había bastante rukh siguiéndola, bastante diría yo, pero no era suficiente para que se viera, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que en ese momento en realidad se veía y para que eso ocurriera tenía que ser por algo que estaba haciendo la chica consciente o inconscientemente. Y aun así la visión te hipnotizaba, la chica era fascinante en sí mismo, parecía un ser etéreo el cual podría desaparecer en cualquier momento, con esos movimientos tan fluidos, una risa que llegaba hasta lo más profundo de ti mismo y el rukh que parecía un velo, era lo más hermoso que había visto nunca, no era solo él el que estaba sorprendido y embrujado, sus hermanos y todos los presentes también lo estaban. Koumei parecía más despierto de lo que nunca había estado y parecía que en cualquier momento se le podría meter algún bicho en la boca por tenerla tan abierta, y Kouha en cambio se había quedado parado mirándola sorprendido, hasta el punto de que se había olvidado del porque la estaba persiguiendo. Pero el embrujo ceso cuando la chica se percato de nuestra caras de sorpresa mirándonos interrogante preguntándonos sin hablar del porqué estábamos así mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lateral. Al ver que kouha no reaccionaba ella se acerco hacia el mencionado mientras que lo miraba extrañada, agitando su mano delante suyo para ver si así reaccionaba lo cual no hizo, haciendo que mirase con el ceño fruncido a su hermano como si no le agradase que la mirase de esa manera, haciéndola molestar y cogiendo el sombrero de su hermano el cual tenía en su cabeza para luego ponérselo a su hermano con fuerza para que este reaccionara, lo cual consiguió, e hiciera que la extraña sonriera con felicidad al lograrlo, lo que es una chica extraña. Mientras que su hermano se llevo las manos a la cabeza para verificar lo que le había puesto para que luego se sonrojaba por el hecho de que se había quedado embobado.

 **\- "Solo porque me agradas a ti no te incluiré en la venganza que voy a planear por esta broma de cámara oculta" -** la voz de la extraña resonó en la sala mientras miraba a su hermano con una sonrisa, a pesar de que no la podíamos entender su instinto le dijo que su hermano más pequeño se había librado de algo grande, y por la relajación inconsciente de su hermano al parecer él también lo había notado, lo que es el instinto en la familia y su corazonada se hizo más fuerte cuando una sonrisa maligna apareció en la cara de la chica mientras miraba a todos los presentes en la sala haciendo que todos nos tensáramos inconscientemente. **\- "Pero ustedes no se libran me he quedado con vuestras caras o lo que puedo ver de ellas, tengo una muy buena memoria para lo que me interesa" -** no sabía que significaba eso pero era seguro que no era nada bueno, haciendo que sintiera un poco de envidia de su hermano el cual se había librado pero todo esos pensamientos se fueron cuando…

 _ **« ¡GRRRRRRRR~! »**_

El sonido de una bestia se escucho por toda la sala haciendo que todo miráramos rápidamente al lugar procedente de ese sonido tan atronador para encontrarnos…. Vale en este momento creo que no voy a ser capaz de contenerme por más tiempo, así que después de dirigirla una mirada de incredulidad como todos los presentes porque su estomago sonaba como el rugido de una bestia enfurecida, me eche a reír como hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía mientras me ponía una mano en la frente y la otra en la cadera, haciendo que ahora todas las miradas de incredulidad se posaran en mí, junto con una mirada fulminante la cual me quería diez metros bajo tierra perteneciente a una pequeña chica la cual no daba mucho miedo debido a que su apariencia era más divertida que otra cosa, tenía toda la cara roja incluyendo las orejas de la vergüenza y la ira, nunca antes había averiguado que alguien podía sonrojarse a tales extremos pero como había hecho la extraña chica desde que había llegado ella le mostraba que los esquemas que tenía se rompían completamente con su mísera presencia, junto con el hecho de que en sus ojos se estaban amontonando unas lagrimas de la vergüenza, el ceño fruncido y junto que su cuerpo estaba temblando de la ira, parecía que estaba pidiendo a gritos que se la encerrara en algún sitio para ocultarla y no conociera la crueldad del mundo, haciendo que me riera con más ganas por la rareza que había encontrado.

 **\- "¡Tú! ¡Deja de reírte!" -** exclamo mientras se acercaba a mí posicionándose enfrente mío y me señalaba con el dedo, su apariencia era todo menos atemorizante con esa cara tan roja entre la vergüenza y la ira, esos temblores en todo el cuerpo, ceño fruncido y esos ojos con lagrimas producidas por la vergüenza, los cuales eran tan trasparentes como todas las acciones que hacía. Haciendo que me riera con más ganas, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Pero cese de reírme cuando sentí un pequeño golpe cito en la espinilla haciendo que bajara la mirada hacia la zona donde sentí que fue golpeada, con muy poca fuerza si debo decir. Para darme cuenta de que la chica me había golpeado ahí por venganza, lo cual no sirvió de mucho porque al final el único que se hizo daño fue ella la cual no deja de saltar como loca de un lado a otro por toda la sala. Mientras ella recibía miradas de pena e incredulidad de todos los presentes en la sala a los cuales les sudaba la gota gorda en la nuca, bueno no todos los días me patean en la espinilla a mí, primer príncipe del imperio Kou con posesión de tres djinns, el mísero hecho es ridículo pero aquí estamos con sucesos que se creían imposibles ocurriendo en menos de una hora. Mientras que yo la enviaba una mirada de preocupación, ya que yo indirectamente fui el causante de que se hiciera daño, aunque solo era una mirada de preocupación falsa, sí, estaba preocupado, pero no mucho, no es como si ese dolor no fuera a desaparecer en unos minutos, y no es que ella ayudara mucho la verdad, saltando de un lado a otro como loca lo único que hacía es que quisiera reírme otra vez, pero claro eso sería de mala educación así que mejor poner una mirada de preocupación hacia la persona lastimada que saltaba de un lado a otro.

 **\- "¡ME CAGO EN LA LECHE DE TODO LO QUE ES COLORIDO, EN EL DIOS QUE TODO LO CREO Y EN EL MALDITO HIJO DE FRUTAS DE PELO ROJO QUE TENGO ENFRENTE!" -** lo que son unos grandes pulmones, y menos mal que no sabía lo que decía porque una parte de mí me decía que era mejor que no lo supiera. Tras observar durante un minuto saltos estilo loca por parte de la chica me calme lo suficiente para poner una cara impenetrable. Tras eso tenía a la chica calmada, la cual me fulminaba con la mirada, la cual estaba abriendo la boca para decir algo cuando…

 _ **« ¡GRRRRRRRR~! »**_

Otra vez ese sonido resonó en toda la sala haciendo que dirigiera un vistazo rápido para comprobar mis sospechas, para averiguar de qué otra vez la habían sonado las tripas como el rugido de una bestia enfurecida. Para luego dirigir una mirada a su cara para observar un poco sorprendido de que a pesar de que su cara se iba poniendo roja a una gran velocidad en ningún momento dejo de fulminarme con la mirada, _"que orgullosa es la pequeña"_ pensé para mí, mientras una sonrisa de medio lado aparecía en mi cara. Haciendo que afilara más la mirada para estar unos segundos más para luego darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia el altar mientras agarraba a Kouha en el proceso ante la mirada desorientada de Kouha y la mirada desconcertada de todos los demás los cuales todos teníamos lo mismo en mente, _"¿Y ahora que va hacer?."_ Para darnos cuenta de que se sentó de medio del altar y haciendo que su hermano se sentara enfrente de ella para luego coger la bolsa que había traído al principio y había dejado a parte antes de que todos esos problemas ocurriesen, para luego sacar dos palitos rojos de los cuales uno se lo dio a Kouha, el cual tenía la misma pregunta que los demás _"¿Qué demonios es eso?"_ el cual tenía una cara de desconcierto la cual la chica noto y lo miro horrorizada como si el mísero hecho de no saber lo que era fuera una blasfemia. La cual fue cambiando a una de comprensión y vergüenza la cual intento ocultar mirando hacia otro como si se avergonzara por algo que hubiera hecho. Mientras ella posaba una de sus manos es su hombro izquierdo de modo de apoyo. Lo cual hizo que Kouha se sintiera ofendido por el mísero hecho de no saber lo que era esa cosa roja merecía compasión haciendo que la fulminara con la mirada, lo cual hizo que Koumei y yo le mirásemos con compasión también por el mísero hecho de estar pasando por el momento más extraño de su vida a causa de que la persona más rara entre rarezas proclamado desde ahora, le estuviera teniendo compasión a él un príncipe de la corona.

 **\- "Lo siento no sabía que estabas pasando por tanto, por ello te daré tantos regalices y demás cosas tanto como quieras" -** dijo la chica aún incapaz de mirar a Kouha a los ojos mientras seguía agarrando su hombro **– "No te preocupes mini Kouha yo te haré probar de todo tipo de dulces como quieras, no pienso dejar que vivas en la ignorancia" -** le dijo mirándolo con determinación en sus ojos haciendo que todos la mirásemos shockeados. No por lo que ella dijo, principalmente porque no la podíamos entender si no porque había dicho entre muchas otras cosas "Kouha" había dicho el nombre de su hermano cuando en ningún momento le habíamos nombrado enfrente de ella y aún así ella había dicho su nombre. Al parecer nuestra sorpresa no pasó desapercibida para ella porque mandó una mirada desconcertada e interrogante a Kouha preguntándole sin hablar el por qué estábamos tan sorprendidos, haciendo que Kouha con la mano que no tenía esa cosa roja se señalizara a sí mismo.

\- Kouha - dijo despacio y tranquilamente su hermano como si por el mísero hecho de alzar un poco la voz lograría asustarla mientras miraba a la chica directamente a los ojos la cual lo miro desconcertada - me has llamado Kouha - volvió a repetir, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento y una mirada de que pensaba que Kouha fuera estúpido solo por hacer ese tipo de pregunta tan obvia, haciendo que todos nos quedáramos sorprendidos, preguntándonos como narices sabía su nombre si en ningún momento se había mencionado.

 **\- "Estas disfrazado de Kouha pues obviamente te voy a llamar mini Kouha ¿Qué esperabas que te llamara Pluto?" -** no sabíamos lo que había dicho lo único que entendíamos fue la mención de dos veces el nombre de su hermano junto con el hecho de que le estaba mirando como idiota por segunda vez, haciendo que él se molestara y fuera a responderla cuando ella nos señalizó a mi hermano y a mí haciendo he interrumpiera lo que fuera a decir **– "ellos van disfrazados de Komei y Kouen, entonces les llamaré como van disfrazados, además si vais a hacer una broma de cámara oculta ¿no deberíais investigar más al que vais a gastar la broma, es decir, ¿ni siquiera sabíais que veo anime o algo?" -** dijo mientras miraba a mi hermano con incredulidad, el cual lo dejó pasar porque estaba tan sorprendido como todos los demás, había dicho mi nombre y el de mi hermano hace un segundo como si nada, como si fuera de sentido común el saberlos por parte de un extraño que no entendía nuestro idioma, no nos habíamos visto en la vida y que no era de este lugar. Esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más raro, pero si ella sabía nuestros nombres entonces tenía que saber información valiosa, si conseguía que hablara nuestro idioma entonces le resolvería unos cuantos problemas de la información que faltaba en el vacío de la historia que tenía sobre Lengua Toran y de los contenedores Dijinn. **– "Ah ~, lo que estabas preguntándome era mi nombre. Es Alice" -** volvió a hablar pero como todas las veces anteriores no se la entendió nada de lo que dijo, haciendo que la miráramos desconcertados, _"esto de hablar otro idioma es más molesto de lo que esperaba."_ **– "Alice. A-li-ce. Alice" -.** Volvió a hablar y como en las anteriores la miramos confusos lo que hizo que suspirara de exasperación y mirase al techo durante unos segundos antes de dirigir una mirada penetrante en Kouha. **– "Alice" -** decía mientras se señalaba a si misma **– "Kouha" -** decía mientras señalaba al susodicho y luego apuntar con su dedo hacia mí **– "Kouen" -** y luego señalar a mi otro hermano **– "Koumei" -.** Haciendo que comprendiéramos que lo que quería decirnos era su nombre el cual era "Alice", el cual a mi opinión es bastante ¿único? Por no decir extraño, pero como pertenecía a esa chica extraña creo que es el único que le sentaría bien, y si no fuera porque era ella me abría sentido insultado debido al mísero hecho de que me había llamado por mi nombre junto con mis hermanos como si fuéramos amigos muy cercanos sin añadir los honoríficos, pues aquí se me hablaba con bastante respeto la verdad, no es que lo odie, pero al ser uno de los principales candidatos a emperador, incluso los más cercanos, a excepción de mis hermanos me ponían algún sufijo de respeto, y aquí una completa extraña me habla como si de un amigo de toda la vida me tratara, pero como la chica no hablaba nuestro idioma y no había malicia en su voz, lo acepte. Además me hacía gracia y todo, incluso era un poco refrescante, después de todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, de que el anterior emperador muriera y recibiera tanta mirada de más respeto, y distancia de las personas debido a mi nueva posición como primer príncipe imperial.

\- Creo que está intentando decirnos que ese es su nombre - dijo Koumei diciendo en voz alta lo que todos estábamos pensando, el cual recibió una mirada de sorpresa por parte de la chica como si no esperaba que hablara o algo así.

 **\- "Hablo" -** murmuro la chica lo cual casi no lo escuche hasta el punto de que pudo haber sido mi imaginación.

\- Alice - repitió Kouha haciendo que la chica mirara en su dirección, para luego sonreír muy ampliamente mientras aplaudía como niña de tres años cuando recibía toda la atención, haciendo ver lo fácil que es hacerla feliz, con la simple mención de su nombre.

 **\- "Ahora que todo está arreglado, come" -** volvió hablar Alice, y como tantas otras veces no la entendimos ni una mísera palabra así que como método de entendimiento verbal parecía empezar a usar los gestos señalando el palito rojo que Kouha tenía en la mano **– "come" -** volvió hablar pero él seguía sin entender lo que ella decía, haciendo que ella cogiera el suyo propio y lo mordiera para luego tragarlo y luego mirar a su hermano en un mensaje silencioso de que él hiciera lo mismo el cual miro con duda el palo rojo antes de cerrar los ojos y metérselo de golpe en la boca un gran trozo como un acto de confianza hacia la chica. Para luego abrirlos los ojos como platos.

\- Delicioso - murmuro su hermano el cual se fue terminando esa cosa roja en un visto no visto, y si que tuvo que estar delicioso para que se lo terminara a la velocidad de la luz. Haciendo que me entre la curiosidad por saber qué es exactamente esa cosa. Mientras observaba cono Alice sonreía felizmente mientras veía a su hermano comerse esa cosa roja.

 **\- "¡Tengo más, si quieres probar!" -** habló la chica mostrando el interior de su bolsa lo que hizo que los ojos de su hermano se iluminaran como estrellitas, no sabía lo que había dentro de esa bolsa pero parecía que había cautivado a su hermano por completo.

\- ¿Pueden probarlo En-nii y Mei-nii también? - pregunto su adorado hermano, el cual miraba con suplica a la chica la cual parecía que de un modo u otro lo había entendido pero no le agradaba mucho la idea aunque no pudo negarse a la petición de su hermano asintiendo con la cabeza - ¡En-nii, Mei-nii venid a probar esto! - esclamo su hermano el cual no dejaba de mirar lo que fuera que estuviera en esa bolsa, haciendo que intercambiara una mirada con Koumei para luego encogerme de hombros, no es como si fuéramos a perder algo por probarla, haciendo que nos acercáramos a los dos, poniéndome en el lado de la chica mientras que Koumei en el lado de su hermano. Lo que pude ver dentro de la bolsa eran cosas muy curiosas las cuales nunca antes había visto y por lo que pudo observar era comida, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como la chica miraba con pura curiosidad a uno de sus contenedores de metal, al cual se iba acercando poco a poco con un dedo hacia la marca que lo caracterizaba como contenedor de metal, la cual brillo un momento durante el toque antes de apagarse al apartarlo, haciendo que el ornamento se balanceara de un lado a otro mientras ella dejaba escapar una risita infantil, como si algo grandioso hubiera hecho, la cual se apago cuando empezó a abrir los ojos por la sorpresa, para ver que la marca empezó a brillar con más fuerza cada vez hasta que un increíble viento blanco apareció de la nada el cual rodeo toda la estancia para luego dejo ver a una gran figura enfrente suyo. La cual era la de una mujer de piel azulada, con alas a su espalda, cabello largo de un azul más claro, plumas y orejas puntiagudas. Su cabeza y cuerpo estában adornados con varias joyas, este último permaneciendo completamente desnudo. Haciendo que me sorprendiese por no menos ya que enfrente suyo estaba su djinn Phenex. La cual parecía desorientada por su repentina llamada, y no era la única todos los demás estábamos sorprendidos incluyéndome entre ellos, porque la verdad el dijinn en si mismo solo se podía materializar en el calabozo en el cual reside el mismo djinn o con el magoi suficiente en grandes cantidades, el cual solo los magi pueden hacerlo con facilidad, haciendo que mirara a la chica para darme cuenta de que estaba en perfecto estado y no se la notaba cansada, pero tampoco notaba ningún hechizo que hiciera que el dijinn saliera de su contenedor de metal, es como si no hubiera sido ella la que hubiera dado su magoi para que se revelara uno de sus dijinns. Hablando de la chica un montón de emociones estaban siendo reveladas en sus ojos. Las cuales fueron sorpresa, incredulidad, confusión y por último frustración mientras no despegaba su mirada de los pechos de su dijinn para luego mirar los suyos propios y tocárselos, haciendo que la mirara incrédulo por ello, la cual ni cuenta se dio para luego acuclillarse mientras una aura oscura la rodeara y comenzara a hacer círculos en el suelo, mientras murmuraba cosas incomprensibles _. "¿Como narices puede estar acomplejándose por la medida de su pecho cuando tenía un dijinn enfrente de ella? ¿Exactamente que tiene en la cabeza?"_ me pregunte para mi mismo mientras no deje de mirarla con incredulidad, si al principio pensaba que esa chica no era normal, ahora me daba cuenta de que en realidad es la realeza entre las rarezas, y algo me decía que sí la mantenía conmigo me traería un montón de problemas, como también le daría un giro de ciento ochenta grados a mi vida junto con todos los que me rodean pensé para mi mismo mientras escuchaba a la chica murmurar algo que no entendí.

 **\- "Esto es una maldita locura."**

\- ¿Quién me ha llamado? Y tan siquiera, ¿Quién tiene suficiente magoi para hacerlo? - pregunto la sedosa y clara voz de Phenex. La cual era desconcertada, mientras pasaba la mirada por la estancia para quedarse mirando su contenedor de metal con incredulidad como si algo extraño le estuviera pasando, para luego mirar a Alice como si de un espejismo se tratara, para luego mirarla con sorpresa – ¡¿Cómo conseguisteis que el rukh me materializara sin ningún medio de por medio?! ¡¿Y sobre todo de donde sacasteis ha esta anomalía?! - exclamo sin alzar la voz, pero lo suficientemente desconcierto, incredulidad y otras emociones que no logré identificar.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Phenex? - no la entendía pero sabía que en momentos como estos lo mejor de todo es sacar la mayor información posible.

\- El contenedor está recibiendo el magoi del rukh directamente, sin ningún medio de por medio, los cuales son los magi, ya que son los únicos que pueden usar el magoi del rukh, pero ahora ni siquiera está el medio es como si el rukh lo estuviera haciendo por voluntad propia, pero eso no es lo más importante aquí. ¡Sino el hecho de que habéis traído a una anomalía a este mundo! ¡No sabéis lo que puede suceder por traer una! - exclamo haciendo que la mirara con seriedad.

\- Phenex explícate - la ordene.

\- No te puedo decir mucho solo te diré que las anomalías son seres capaces de alterar en gran medida el curso del rukh haciendo que lo atraiga hacia ella no importa si es rukh puro o impuro, blanco o negro, son seres capaces atraer al rukh con su mísera presencia. El que este aquí hará que grandes cambios ocurran.

\- ¿Eso la hace una amenaza? - pregunto Koumei robándome las palabras de la boca, poniéndose más serio de lo que ya estaba debido a la gravedad del asunto, haciendo que todos los demás lo hagan también. Mientras que yo miraba a Phenex esperando que contestara a la pregunta de su hermano. Para crear un solo imperio en todo el mundo había tomado la decisión de coger todo lo que hay en el mundo para meterlo dentro mío, no importaba que tipos de monstruos hubiera los aceptaría no importa que tan repulsivos fueran, convirtiendo esos monstruos en sus armas, y para luego tomar venganza contra Gyokuen, pero nunca creí que tendría que meter a alguien de otro mundo en ello.

\- Las anomalías son amenazas dependiendo de en qué manos han caído y de si estas tienen malas intenciones hacia nuestro mundo - menciono Phenex haciendo que todas las miradas se fijaran en Alice para averiguar si esta tenía malas intenciones como se había mencionado anteriormente, la cual al no entender nada, empezó a saludar y sonreír a todos los presentes, haciendo que a todos les bajase una gota de sudor en la nuca incluido a su djinn y nos pasase por la cabeza lo mismo _"Lo difícil es creer que ella puede llegar a ser una amenaza."_ La tos forzada que hizo Phenex hizo que todos la dirigiéramos la mirada. – No veo ninguna intención negativa de su parte, ya que fueron ustedes los que parecen haberla traído les digo que tengan cuidado su mísera presencia ya es abrumadora, la cual atraerá a malas personas para poder apoderarse de ella, las anomalías tienen poderes especiales los cuales se van desarrollando mientras van pasando tiempo en este mundo - eso llamo la atención mi atención haciendo que la mirara para preguntarle por más, lo cual noto Phenex. – Aceptaré su decisión por este problema, así que si no le molesta me retiro -. Sin siquiera haberle dado tiempo a contestar ella desapareció para volver a su contenedor, haciendo que el silencio reinara en la sala. Mientras numerosas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza _"¿Por qué el rukh reaccionaba así con ella? ¿Por qué hablaba otro idioma? ¿Por qué conocía sus nombres? ¿Por qué Phenex no quería darle toda la información sobre la chica?"_ Esas y muchas preguntas más pasaron por mi mente.

Un carraspeo hizo que todos miraran hacia la dirección de donde vino, más específicamente hacia abajo suyo donde la chica le estaba mostrando el interior de la bolsa.

 **\- "Solo puedes coger una cosa así que aprovéchala bien, y que sepas solo te doy porque Kouha quería que lo hiciera porque si no te daría, no creas que te voy a perdonar tan fácilmente por lo que me has hecho" -** como siempre no pude entender nada de lo que dijo pudo distinguir el nombre de su hermano entre ello, pero por lo demás nada. Por la forma en que tenía levantada la bolsa hacia él, suponía que quería decir que le daba permiso para comer alguno. Con una mirada curiosa volvió a mirar e interior de la bolsa para ver comida que nunca había visto nunca. Una cosa redonda la cual estaba envuelta por una envoltura verde clara, lo llamo la atención, la cual a pesar del hecho de que había numerosas de ellas en la bolsa, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que la chica durante unos segundos puso una cara de horror la cual desapareció rápidamente para luego poner la bolsa enfrente de su hermano. El cual cogido lo mismo que comió Kouha, al parecer estaba interesado en esa cosa roja. Mientras la chica bajaba la bolsa hasta su regazo yo miraba curioso lo que había escogido, lo cual era pequeño, y la verdad no sabía cómo comerlo. Al parecer la chica se dio cuenta porque saco otro de esas cosas y a la cual la quito la envoltura verde y luego se la metió en la boca mientras me miraba, la cual dejo de hacerlo para poner una cara de completa felicidad, haciéndome entender que esa ¿cosa? Estaba buena, haciendo que imitara a la chica para metérmelo a la boca, tenía un sabor peculiar y bastante bueno, el cual no había probado nunca antes, pero eso no quitaba el hecho era delicioso. Al terminármelo de comer noté de que Koumei también se lo había terminado de comer, note de que al parecer le gusto, como también el hecho de que tenía una cara de desconcierto, al parecer intento relacionar esa comida con alguna comida de alguna cultura, pero al parecer no pudo encontrarlo, la verdad yo tampoco pude, aunque pude notar que contenía un poco de azúcar y chocolate, lo demás no note que más contenía. Sentí que alguien me estaba mirando para darme cuenta de que era la chica la cual me estaba mirando analíticamente, haciendo que me preguntase cual era la razón de que me mirase de esa manera para darme cuenta de que era para que diera mi opinión sobre el dulce, haciendo que asintiera un poco para darle mi afirmación. La cual asintió con la cabeza para aceptar mi respuesta.

\- ¿Kouen al final que hacemos con ella? - la voz de Koumei hizo que mirase hacia él junto con los demás presentes en la sala. Para luego dirijir mi mirada junto con todos los demás hacia la chica, la cual se tenso por el repentino hecho de que era el foco de atención antes de sonreír como niño inocente que no rompe ni un plato mientras un aura brillante la rodeaba, lo cual al parecer casi todos se lo tragaron, las magas de Kouha se sonrojaron y casi parecía que querían ir a abrazarla y restregar sus mejillas con las de ella, como minutos antes la chica había hecho con Kouha, los investigadores también se les habían sonrojado las mejillas y la miraban como angelito caído del cielo, lo cual en realidad hizo. _"Vaya la chica no llevaba ni una hora en el lugar y ya tiene unos cuantos adoradores."_ Pensé sarcásticamente para luego darme cuenta de que tanto Koumei y Kouha estaban un tanto aturdidos por la repentina luz brillante, la cual al parecer no me la estaba imaginando, para luego entrecerrar mis ojos hacia la chica por la facilidad que tenía para cambiar de expresión, entre las cuales podía hacer unas lo bastante buenas para que se las tragaran a la gente a su alrededor lo cual era de bastante utilidad. Tras eso dirigí una mirada a Koumei para contestar a su pregunta.

\- Obviamente nos la llevamos al palacio, en donde tendremos que enseñar el idioma para saber lo que ella es y la información que ella nos puede dar - la idea de que podría descubrir nuevas cosas de la historia del mundo hizo que sonriera emocionado haciendo que me diera cuenta de que a mis hermanos les cayera una gota de sudor por la nuca y me diera cuenta de que la chica me estaba mirando cautelosamente detrás de Kouha _"¿Cuándo se movió a su lado?"_ ignorando ese hecho volví al problema actual. – El problema es en qué posición la colocamos para que no sea extraño que esté a nuestro lado y podamos enseñarla el idioma sin que parezca nada extraño que esté a nuestro alrededor. Además de cómo la llevamos al palacio sin que sea a la fuerza, no la veo como alguien que aria lo que los demás quieren solo porque estas quieren, además de que sería muy molesto llevárnosla a la fuerza porque entonces ella intentaría escapar en unas cuantas ocasiones -.

\- ¿Qué tal si usamos a Kouha como señuelo? - Koumei menciono dando una solución a uno de los problemas presentes haciendo que yo lo mirase curioso por su idea y notase como Kouha se sorprendiera y se alarmara un tanto, al parecer la idea de cebo no sonaba muy bonita la verdad. – ¿Y si él la guía hacia afuera por su propia voluntad? Es decir, parece que se ha encariñado con Kouha por alguna extraña razón, lo cual significa que se fía de él en mayor medida, que de cual quiera de las otra persona que nos encontramos en la sala.

Eso era cierto, no sabía el porqué del hecho de que se había encariñado tan fácilmente de Kouha y con tanta confianza, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que lo había hecho haciendo que mirase a Kouha. Para darme cuenta de que Kouha ya se había levantado y estaba tirando de la camisa de la chica la cual miraba desconcertado a su hermano mientras inclinaba la cabeza a un lado antes de que entendiera lo que decía para levantarse y seguirlo mientras agarraba la bolsa que tenía a su lado pasando entre nosotros y dirigirse a la entrada. Para darme cuenta de que la chica de repente agarro la mano de su hermano y entrelazar sus dedos con los de él haciendo que su hermano la mirase con sorpresa y luego se sonrojara completamente. Como para no, incluso yo y Koumei estábamos sorprendidos, sus acciones eran demasiado intimas, esas acciones se guardan para el dormitorio y cuando la pareja estuviera a solas, pero esa chica lo había hecho con tanta naturalidad mientras sonreía felizmente antes de tirar de Kouha hacia adelante, siendo esta vez ella quien guiaba el camino debido a que mi hermano estaba un tanto shockeado, el cual nos dirigió una mirada un tanto desorientada, lo cual hizo que solo me encogiera de hombros, y los siguiéramos haciendo que él dirigiera una mirada hacia adelante aun desorientada. Las diferentes culturas de ella y las nuestras, junto con la diferencia de ropas que llevábamos, era lo suficientemente claro para darnos una idea de que no era de aquí.

Para cuando Kouha reaccionó este tiro un poco del brazo de la chica como si intentando de hacerse a la idea de que en realidad si se estaba agarrando a la mano de ella, haciendo que esta mirara hacia atrás sin dejar de caminar, para echar una mirada a Kouha para luego dirigirla hacia nosotros y a los que estaban detrás nuestro y mirarnos sorprendida para luego retirar la mirada dirigirla al frente. Para cuando llegamos a la entrada la empujo con fuerza y un poco de esfuerzo por el hecho de que llevaba años sin abrirse, hasta hace menos de unos meses ni siquiera se había abierto hace años, pero claro con la investigación al final se uso con un poco más de frecuencia.

El aire del exterior llego tras abrirse la puerta lo cual fue bastante refrescante, la chica miro a su alrededor mientras un escalofrió la recorría el cuerpo para darme cuenta de que ella seguía en esas pocas ropas y descalza, haciendo que frunciera imperceptiblemente el ceño ante ese hecho. Por el comportamiento que tenía la chica obviamente no era un esclavo o sirviente, lo cual podía decir que venía de un lugar donde había recibido una agradable educación. Así que la única posibilidad de sus pocas ropas era que venía de un lugar donde hacía calor, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que podría enfermar si continuaba así de aquí al castillo. Que la chica se detuviera hizo que observara que se había quedado mirando a Chuu'un y Sheishuu, no sabía que estaba haciendo por el mísero hecho de que no podía verla a la cara, pero eso no hacía que notase que los susodichos anteriormente los cuales se a habían quedados sorprendidos. Bueno, no los culpo, ellos esperaran que saliéramos nosotros por la puerta, no una chica que no habían visto en su vida con extrañas ropas muy reveladoras, junto con el hecho de que estaba llevando a Kouha de la mano como si nada, el cual seguía con un leve de sonrojo en la cara.

 **\- "Wow~ si no dejáis de mirarme así vais a hacer que me sonroje" -** la tranquila voz de la chica, la cual tenía un toque de burla en la voz se escucho mientras esta se frotaba la mejilla tranquilamente y miraba a los dos familiares de rey mientras una deslumbrante sonrisa aparecía en su cara o eso creo yo porque un luz luminosa la rodeo, haciendo que los dos que estaban enfrente suyo la mirasen muy atontados por recibir una sonrisa tan de repente, por no mencionar del hecho de que les acababa de decir algo que no entendieron ni una de las palabras de las que dijo, haciendo que después de salir del aturdimiento nos dirigieran una mirada desorientada.

\- ¿Kouen-dono de donde saco a esta mujer? - Sheishuu pregunto un tanto desorientado.

\- Lo explicare en el castillo, mientras tanto dé monos prisa en volver ya llevamos bastante tiempo fuera, si no nos damos prisa se darán cuenta de nuestra ausencia - dije o más bien ordene haciendo que todos empezáramos a movilizarnos incluida la chica la cual ahora se movía hacia adelante a la par de Kouha.

Algo rojo en el suelo me llamo la atención haciendo que mirase hacia abajo y notase un pequeño rastro de sangre, en el suelo haciendo que mirara rápidamente al propietario de la sangre para darme cuenta de que procedían a los pies de la chica los cuales tenían algunos cortes en las plantas de sus pies los cuales se había hecho por las astillas que había por el suelo descompuesto por el tiempo, la cual parecía no darse cuenta de ese hecho o solo lo estaba ignorándolo.

Me adelante un tanto para hacer algo al respecto, pero para cuando me quise dar cuenta la chica se había parado de repente dejando caer su bolsa de dulces y retroceder un paso así chocando contra mi pecho, y pude mirar que sus ojos reflejaban alarma, haciendo que mirara al frente para ver qué era eso que la hacía poner esa cara, y para cuando lo identifique solo pude levantar una ceja y poner una mirada de completa incredulidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿REWIEWS?**

 **lo siento mucho por el error muchas gracias por avisar Asagui Uchida, me confundí sin querer. tambien muchas gracias por las rewiews, tú tanto como Lily Jackson 1313**


End file.
